Gundam SEED Destiny: Re-Write, and Revised
by G3NET1XZ
Summary: Gundam SEED Destiny, the revised version. A lot of people were unhappy with GSD, while i was like meh... I decided to re-write the story to show want wanted to happen. There is an OC added to make the story much more interesting. This story will be canon for a short while, until it gets to about Chp. 13 or Episode 13. Please R&R!
1. Phase I: Return of the Nightmare

Gundam SEED Destiny: Re-Write

Since some people weren't really satisfied with GSD, I decided to re-write the story. Don't get me wrong I loved GS and GSD to a certain extent. I don't know what happened to GSD near the middle, but meh… Japanese loved it and westerners to a lesser extent. Which goes to show you Japanese has a different opinion of shows. Anyways enough of my rant… shall we start?! OKAY!

I do not own the Gundam franchise, all rights go to sunrise.

**Return of the Nightmare**

* * *

C.E. 73, two years after the war between ZAFT and the Earth Federation. A peace treaty has been signed by the leaders of PLANTs and the Earth federation, agreeing to finally stop the unnecessary bloodshed. With the treaty signed both Earth and ZAFT looked over Junius Seven to show the world of their cooperation.

* * *

**Armoury One**

A group of ceremonial GINNs were moving around the base getting ready for some sort of event. Beautifully designed rifles were placed on a large weapon rack. Near the GINNs feet was a military car driving past the hangars.

Three people were sitting inside; the driver, a teen girl with red-violet hair, and blue eyes wearing a red ZAFT uniform. In the back seat lying down on the empty seats was a teen boy with dark blue hair, his eyes couldn't be seen since he was sleeping, though he was also wearing a red ZAFT uniform.

"Hey… Lunamaria" The driver said the girl beside him, "Is Ren still asleep?" Lunamaria turned around and saw Ren sleeping peacefully in the back seat. "Yeah he's still sleeping…" Lunamaria turned back and saw a GINNs foot stomp in front of the intersection.

"Whoa!" The driver steer right and swerved out of the way. "What the hell?!" Lunamaria clenched her seat and her back planted on seat. "What in the world?!" Ren sprung up from his seat after a sudden violent movement.

"W-What happened?!" Ren frightfully asked, "Vino? Are trying to kill us?"

"Hey, hey, that GINN came out of nowhere! Don't blame me!" Vino shot back angrily. The two began a heated conversation with Lunamaria sinking into her seat sighing. "Everything is a total mess today…" The car was headed towards a large ship, pretty far from the other hangars.

* * *

**Larange 5 Space Docks**

"Chairman, the representative of Orb is docking now… we should get ready" one of the PLANT officials said to the Chairman.

"Yes I know, we will head back now" the chairman said as he and his group moved towards an elevator.

Outside the space docks an orb shuttle was slowly landing inside. Cagalli, the Orb representative step out of the shuttle, along with four others. When Cagalli stepped out everyone in the space docks stared at her. Citizens were whispering all around, but most of the gossip was the people talking about Cagalli being the leader of Orb.

"Cagalli…" a navy blue haired boy wearing sunglasses called out. Cagalli turned back to him, "What?"

"Don't you think you should wearing something more… presentable?" the navy haired boy said. Cagalli eyed him, "This is just a meeting there is no need to get fancy Athru—Alex…" Cagalli replied back cautiously.

Alex sighed as they passed through everyone in the docks. The group was accompanied by two ZAFT green uniformed soldiers. As they were passing by Alex noticed three teenagers loitering around. A girl with blonde hair noticed him staring at her and curiously looked back. Alex didn't divert his eyes, and though there was something strange about them.

The group headed inside an elevator and as it descended it came out into the open. Cagalli looked out as she saw a beautiful landscape. In front of them was high mountains, lush green colours everywhere, accompanied by a beautiful cityscape. In the middle of all of it was a sky clear blue lake that reflected the lights rays and dispersed around. It was a truly beautiful place where coordinators live.

The group finally arrived at the meeting place. They were waiting outside the doors as a soldier came in to confirm their entry.

The green uniformed soldier entered the room and closing the door behind him. The soldier quickly saluted to the chairman, "Chairman the Orb representative has arrived"

"Ah, good please let them in" the chairman ordered. The soldier bowed and opened the door to let the Orb citizens in. Cagalli entered the room and the chairman stood up.

"Good to meet you princess" The chairman and Cagalli shook hands and both took a seat. "Sorry to disturb you Chairman Durandal you must be very busy"

"No, no I have time today so it was no problem… Though what was is it that you would like to speak about?" Durandal asked. Cagalli sighed and answered right away, "I heard that you were developing weapons for PLANTs…"

"C-Cagalli…!" Alex suddenly spoke aloud at Cagallis sudden words. "Don't you think that was a little rude?"

Cagalli ignored Alex's opinions and waited for the chairman to respond back. Durandal did not show any sign of shock, instead he smiled.

"Princess… I do not mean to be rude but… Your nation is also producing weapons as well, am I wrong?" Durandal asked calmly. The question stumped Cagalli by the look of her expression.

"That's true… But, your military is growing way faster than any of your other political choices, even the Earth Federation is starting to become nervous" Cagalli said, yet Durandal still did not seem fazed.

"Princess… Military might, why was it created?" Durandal asked Cagalli. She didn't answer, rather she felt confused by his sudden question.

"Military dates back to the beginning of mankind, the usage of fear instilling into our invaders. Where there is power there is always a single person who wants more, therefore conflict rises and war begins." Durandal stood up and looked outside the window and continued, "Humans have been at war for many years, peace doesn't come that easily… Which is why people need power to feel safe, no?"

Everyone was silent as Durandal expressed his thoughts. Cagalli on the other hand showed a little bit of anger but suppressed her emotions quickly.

* * *

**Larange 5: City**

A blacked haired boy was leaning against a wall playing around with a pink cell phone. From the corner of his eyes he noticed three people walking past him. His head turned to one of them when the girl suddenly stopped in front of a store.

"What is that girl doing?" the blacked haired boy asked. He shrugged and went on with his business.

The blonde haired girl stared into a store full of dresses. Looking down at her own attire she spun around and saw the skirt rise and twirling along with her. She happily smiled and began twirling around and around and happily humming.

"Shinn!" a voice called out and the black haired boy looked towards the other side of the street. Shinn waved back to the person who called his name and began walking.

The girl whom was twirling around accidentally rammed into Shinn. By instinct he was able to grab the girl before she fell. The blonde haired girl looked up towards Shinn and they both shared an awkward moment with each other. Shinn didn't notice that he was touching her breasts due to the sudden surprise.

"Tch…!" The blonde haired girl forced herself out and ran off. Shinn whom was confused was shook by his friend. Eh? Yulan?" Shinn said as he turned his head to him.

"Huh… Lucky guy, you touched her breasts didn't you?" Yulan asked with a sly smile. Shinns face turned red and looked at his hands. "I'm jealous of you…" Yulan said as he began walking away.

"Eh?! Wai—" Shinn placed the pink phone back in his pocket, "Wait! Yulan!" Shinn ran off to catch up with his friend.

Back inside the ZAFT armoury, Cagalli along with her body guard Alex were walking with the chairman. The chairman actually wanted to let Cagalli explore the armoury a bit, and insisted so. So, they ended up walking around the armoury, however Cagalli didn't really seem comfortable.

Alex's eyes scanned around and noticed a green robotic machine inside one of the hangars. Alex's eyes widened as he saw an unfamiliar mobile suit standing in front of him.

"_A new mobile suit?" _Alex looked down and saw a couple walking down the roads. _"There so many of them already… Whats going on?"_

Cagalli also noticed the drastic increase of mobile suits in ZAFT. Chairman Durandal noticed Cagallis changing behaviour and asked, "Is there something wrong, Lady Cagalli?"

"Huh?" Cagalli got a bit surprised as her name was called out, "You certainly have increased your productions of mobile suits haven't you?"

Durandal smiled at her words and nodded. "Like I said before… Power is always needed, because there is no such thing as no conflict in this world."

Durandals words fell heavily on Cagallis ears and she twitched a little. Suddenly Cagalli ran up in front of the Chairman, causing his guards to become cautious.

"But! If the Earth Federation were to see this, they wouldn't stay silent! In fact they would probably start increasing their numbers too!"

"Lady Cagalli, you actually just proved my point… If a military is stronger than us, we have no choice but to get stronger correct?" Durandal answered calmly, irritating Cagalli a little. "I am merely increasing my numbers so my people can stay safe… Isn't that the same for you?"

Cagalli hated to admit it, but it was true. Her own nation is currently building mobile weapons as well, there is no use denying Durandals thoughts.

* * *

**Somewhere in Armoury One base**

Ren tiredly rubbed his eyes and noticed the car was nearing the Minerva. Suddenly Ren made a shocked face.

"Ah! Stop the car!" Ren yelled out and caused Vino to hit the brakes. Luna surprised by the sudden stop furiously turned around at Ren. "Whats wrong?!" Luna yelled. Ren scratched his head and laughed slightly, "I forgot to get my mobile suit…"

"Hah?! How do you forget something like that?!" Luna became even more furious, "Hurry and get it now!"

"Y-Yes!" Ren jumped out of the car and began running towards the hangar. _"Heh… Lunamaria is pretty scary…"_

"How did he even get a red uniform?" Lunamaria sighed as Vino started to drive the car again. "Well I saw his records in those mock battles… He was just as good as Shinn, and Rey" Vino said. Lunamaria put on a dazzled and surprised expression. "No way… Is that why he was placed so suddenly in the Minerva?"

Ren walked towards a lone hangar which was separated from the others. When Ren entered the hangar a bunch of engineers walked up to him crossing their arms. They didn't look particularly angry. Rather they looked like they were expected something.

"You came to pick up your mobile suit right?" one of the engineers said with a smile. "Man, you sure are forgetful…" Another said while laughing.

"Ahaha… Sorry about that…" Ren said laughing a bit. "Is it okay if I pick it up?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, it's in the back, we'll tell the guys to open the hangar doors for you"

"Thank you!" Ren ran off towards the back of the hangar, and other engineers began talking amongst themselves.

Outside a car pulled up and two ZAFT soldiers came got out along with three civilians. The five of them walked up towards the entrance and stopped by the entry console.

"You guys remember the plane right? Follow it" The ZAFT soldier had a duffle bag with him and opened it. He pulled out two assault rifles, two submachines guns, automatic pistol and a butterfly knife. The ZAFT soldiers gave the three their weapons and opened the door.

"Huh?" One of the soldiers turned around, noticing the door opening. He saw three people running inside.

*BANG* *BANG*

"Wha-?!" The engineer was suddenly shot in the chest and saw his own blood flying in the air. The three continued to ruthlessly kill all of the engineers and pilots.

"Sting, their hiding by the hay boxes!" the blue haired boy yelled. "Got it!" Sting took out a grenade and accurately threw the grenade directly beside them.

*BOOM*

The grenade exploded killing four people. Sting turned around and saw some soldiers getting on high ground behind his blue haired comrade. "Auel, behind you!"

Auel smirked and aimed behind his head accurately hitting all of them. The soldiers fell lifelessly on the ground with their blood pouring out of their bodies. On the other side, the blonde haired girl was firing bursts of rounds into their bodies.

She didn't even aim and managed to kill three people. She noticed a person trying to stab her and quickly ducked. She twisted her heel and spun around, using the momentum of the spin the knife slit the soldier's abdomen causing a stream of blood to leave his body.

Ren turned around as he heard explosions from behind. He saw two hand guns and took it, right after he hid behind a wall and peeked slightly.

Ren saw the three people holding weapons and standing upon the dead ZAFT soldiers. Auel turned, and saw Ren hiding behind the wall. He smiled and took aim.

Ren quickly noticing he drew both pistols and shot quickly. The two bullets hit both of Auel's guns.

"What?!" Auel said surprised and quickly taking cover behind one of the mobile suit containers. Sting noticed Ren firing and took aim at him.

"Crap!" Ren ran across the floor while bullets trailed after him. "How about this?!" Ren began sliding on the floor taking an aimed shot at Sting, hitting his assault rifles away.

"Are you freaking kid me?! Stellar take care of him!" Sting yelled as he recovered and ran towards one of the mobile suit containers.

"You!" Stellar ran towards him with her knife. "You have got to be kidding me!" Ren jumped back barely missing her knife strike; cutting a piece of his shirt. Stellar continued to strike him with her knife, Ren dropped his guns and blocked her knife arm.

"I got no time for this!" Ren grabbed her arm and kicked shin causing her to lose balance. Stellar hit the ground, and as Ren was trying to pick up his gun. Auel picked up his guns again and began firing.

"Crap!" Ren ran off back towards the back taking cover from the gun shots. "This bad!"

"Stellar hurry and get inside, were running out of time!" Auel yelled out. Stellar quickly stood back up and ran toward the last MS container.

The three of them got inside the mobile suits and quickly activated the operating system. The OS read G.U.N.D.A.M. and the all of the Gundam activated. The eyes of the Gundams glowed and three of them stood up.

"Everyone is good right?" Sting asked his teammates. "Yeah!" Auel replied quickly giving a smirk. "All good" Stellar replied with a emotionless tone.

As the three Gundams stood beside each other the three pilots activated their phase shift armour. A chemical reaction occurred within the metal changing the colour from grey to the Gundams respectful colors. Chaos turned green and black, Abyss was blue and white, while Gaia was pure black with red and golden trims.

Ren looked at the Gundams as they were walking away. Ren bit his lips and ran towards a nearby console. He smashed his fist onto a red button and ran back to his Mobile Suit container.

From outside a loud siren was going off. Everyone on the base stopped what they were dong and just listened to the sound of the siren.

"Whats going on?" Durandal asked. When he was questioning the sirens sound…

*BOOM*

An explosion occurred not too far from them. Three mobile suits walked out of the half destroyed hangar. Durandal, Alex, and Cagalli looked in horror as the three mobile suits stood before them.

"Gaia, Abyss, Chaos?!" One of the ZAFT soldiers yelled. "What are they doing outside?!"

Cagalli stared at the mobile suits as they were tearing apart every hangar they came across. "Those are… Gundams…?" Cagalli uttered the word with disgust. Alex quickly held her covering her from the smoke of the explosions.

"You there get Lady Cagalli to a shelter!" Durandal ordered. The soldier nodded and went towards the pair.

"Quickly this way!" The soldier beckoned the two to follow and they did. Durandal looked at the two leaving the area and turned to a high-ranking officer. "Contact the Minerva immediately, get everyone in their mobile suits and capture those machines!"

On board the Minerva a woman wearing a white ZAFT captain uniform got off the comms. "Arthur, where is he?" She asked.

Inside the hangar of the Minerva a platform rose revealing a white and blue jet. A lone red pilot ran towards the jet and hopped inside quickly. Quickly activating the jets OS, a launching wall rose behind it.

The pilot turned to the launching board and waited for his signal. As he saw the words standby disappearing, the jets thrusters began to start up. Right upon seeing the words changed to launch, the jets thrusters went full out and the jet launched out. Another platform rose, showing what looks like a torso and launched out as well. Following quickly behind it was a leg shaped object which launched. The final flyer was a jet headed flyer with two giant blades on the back, it quickly launched out flowing the three. The four pieces began flying towards the light of the explosions.

Alex and Cagalli was following the ZAFT soldier, running from the danger. Alex noticed a Dinn getting shot and falling near their location. Alex quickly went left and as the Dinn fell and caused an explosion they were lucky in cover… Sadly the ZAFT soldier was killed in the explosion.

Alex covered Cagalli from the debris and smoke. Opening his eyes he saw a giant green mobile suit falling down. He looked at the green mobile suit which looked similar to what he saw before in the hangar when he was walking with the Chairman.

"Cagalli over here!" Alex took her hand and they both entered the green mobile suit.

When Alex entered the mobile suit Cagalli was surprised and uttered another name. "Athrun, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm not going to let you die in a place like this!" Athrun activated the mobile suits OS, and the namesake was Zaku. The Zakus one eye glowed red. Athrun pushed up on the movement lever and the Zaku rose up slowly. Steam from the vents exited the chest vents as it stood on its feet.

The Gaia was just finished impaling a GuAiz with its beam saber. Stellar noticed the Zaku standing up and looked at it emotionlessly.

"I missed one?" Stellar said as she put away her beam saber. The Gaia grabbed its beam rifle and fired directly at Athrun.

"Tch…!" Athrun's Zaku boosted to the left, leaving the laser to hit the hangar behind him. Stellar looked in surprise as he managed to dodge her shot.

"He dodged it?!" Stellar yelled. Athrun landed and boosted towards with the Zakus shield. Bashing into her mobile suit, the Gaia flew back but was able to land perfectly on its feet.

"This guy!" Stellar glared at the Zaku and drew her beam saber. Without wasting anytime she flew towards the Zaku swing her saber at him.

The Zakus shield dropped down sideways and a handle popped out. The Zaku grabbed a hold of the handle and pulled out a beam axe. Athrun kept his shield sideways as the Gaia came into contact with it.

"Get off!" Athrun pushed the thrusters, and was able to push off Stellar off. After pushing her off he swung the beam axe horizontally and just barely missed hitting the arm.

"Stellar!" Sting called out to his struggling teammate. The Chaos fired two beams at the Zaku, but it proved nothing challenging to Athrun as he simply dodged it. However the Gaia came back attempting to slice the Zaku in half, Athrun barely dodged in time. The beam saber skimmed the mobile suits torso leaving a burnt mark on its chest.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Athruns warning signal went off again. By the time he turned around the Chaos already cut off its arm.

"Damn!" Athrun yelled. "It's over!" The Chaos prepared its final attack, the beam saber went up in the air and as it came down.

*BOOM*

"What?!" Sting was suddenly hit by two missiles on the back. He could see where it came from until a jet flew right by him. Using the opportunity Athrun flew out of the fray landing elsewhere.

"You!" Sting aimed at the jet but was interrupted by a sudden alert. "What?!" Sting saw a green light headed his way and just barely blocked it in time.

Stellar looked at the direction of the beam and saw a red and black mobile suit standing before them. "Gundam?!" Stellar yelled out.

"Another one?!" Sting said surprised.

The red and black mobile suit flew towards the two mobile suits. He fired three shots at the Gaia which easily defended against it. Sting whom was taken by surprise couldn't react in time. The random mobile suit reversed its thrusters and went feet first into Chaos's torso.

"I got you!" Stellar aimed at the enemy suit and fired. Suddenly that red and black MS pushed off Chaos creating a backflip. The beam went past its back, and it went towards the Abyss. Aul noticed the beam coming from the Gaia and quickly blocked it.

"Hey! Stellar where are you aiming?!" Auel yelled out.

"Let's go Luin…" Ren was inside his Gundam… Gundam Luin. During the back flip he took out a knife from its side pocket. Right when he landed he threw the knife at Gaia.

Gaia managed to block the knife as it stuck onto to its shield.

"Shinn! You're good!" Ren yelled out in his comms. "Thanks!" Shinn replied quickly as his jet went soaring into the air. The jets wings began to close as the missile carrier popped off. Two lasers came out of the back and the leg flyer came from the bottom. Shinn lowered the torque from the engine and slowed down. The jet and leg flyer connected and the legs extended. The torso came up next and attached to the top. The arms moved away revealing the Gundams appearance. The final flyer came out and the jet head flew out. Two lasers connected the back of the Gundam and the flyer. The flyer flipped down and the Gundam activated its phase-shift armour. The Gundam turned red and grabbed the two blades from its back.

The Gundam landed on the ground hard with its blade hitting the ground causing the cement to rise up. As the blades rose it connected the two handles and spun the double edged blades.

The blades dropped down activating the beams on the bottom, and along with it Gundam Luin landed right beside it staring at the Chaos and Gaia.

Cagalli and Athrun stared at the two Gundams in awe, and surprise. As Cagalli stared at the two Gundams standing before them Durandals voice came back to her head…

"_Peace is not easily achieved, which is why war exists… Power is what makes us feel safe… no?"_

END

* * *

Gundam Data base: Accessed

ZGMF-X34Z Gundam Luin (Proto-Type CQC Mobile Suit)

Manufacturer: ZAFT

First Seen: C.E. 73

Developed From: ZGMF-X10A Freedom

Operator: ZAFT

Known Pilots: Sugimiya Ren

Characteristics:

Overall height: 18.45 Meters

Weight: 62.6 Metric tons

Power-Plant: Ultra compact Energy Battery

Pilot Accommodations: Emergency Ejection Cockpit

Armour: Trans-Phase Shift Armour

Armaments (so far): 2x MMI-GaU5E 25mm CIWS

2x M87-KN14E Ballistic Butterfly

1x AN-5H13LD Anti-Beam Shield

1x LNG-33AMRFL Hi-Energy beam rifle

Special Equipment and features:

Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer system

Phase-Shift Transfer point

Impulse Silhouette Transfer System

Description:

ZGMF-X34Z Gundam Luin is a prototype CQC mobile suit, piloted by Sugimiya Ren. The Gundam's main function was to collect battle data from its fights and transfer it to the intelligence bureau. Luin is solely developed from the Freedom Gundam, except by making it the opposite of it. While the Freedom is mostly based on long ranged weaponry, Luin was made to be a CQC type suit. The engineers even said that this suit is used to counter any kind of long ranged mobile suit.

Since Luin is developed from the Freedom, its appearance is somewhat similar. The head is the most similar with a bit of minor touches. Like the vents in the mouth were removed, two indents under the eyes, and the eyes colours were changed to red. The torso was also changed with the cockpit being in the abdomen and the chest being much sharper. The shoulders were kept the same, as were the legs. The waist was changed as well, having side pockets for the knives, and the front covers being much sharper. The Gundam Luin is named after a mythological fiery red spear.


	2. Phase II: War: Beginner

Gundam SEED Destiny: Re-Write

Welcome to the next chapter of my re-write of Gundam SEED Destiny. I hope you guys enjoy!

I do not own Gundam SEED Destiny or the Gundam franchise in this matter. All rights go to Sunrise.

Phase II: War: Beginner

Opening One: Ignited: T.M. Revolution

* * *

The Impulse and the Luin stood beside each other, and in front of them were the Chaos and the Gaia.

"Let's go, Shinn!" Ren said to his partner. "Yeah!" Shinn replied. Shinn stepped on the thruster pedal and flew towards the Gaia. Behind him Luin fired four shots at the Chaos to distract it.

"Damn, whats with this situation?!" Sting said angrily as he flew into cover from the beams. "I've got no data on those two machines!"

"Haaaaaaah!" The Impulse swung its beam blades at the Gaia which quickly ducked from the incoming blades. "Got you!" As the blade hit the ground Shinn used the other blade attached and struck the Gaia's shield.

"This guy!" Stellar yelled as the Gaia got thrown into the air. The Luin suddenly appeared atop of the Impulse and drew its beam saber. "You!" Luin flew forward at Gaia as it landed.

"!" Stellar saw the Luin coming at her with full speed and had no time to react.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"What?!" Ren looked to his right and saw a red beam coming his way. He twisted his mobile suit around and managed to block it. However the force of the beam pushed his mobile suit into a hangar. "Damn! Abyss, huh?!"

"Hey, hey whats going on here?! I thought there were only three!" Auel yelled out as he extended both of Abyss's shields, revealing three beam cannons on both. "Take this!" Auel fired the beam cannons and six beams fired out.

"Come on!" Ren threw his beam shield towards the beams. The shield did its job effectively as it deflected the incoming beams and as well struck the Abyss.

"What?!" Auel was knocked back by the shield, and just as the shield fell, the Impulse appeared in front of him. "Damn!" Auel cursed as the Impulse swung down on him.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Shinn's warning system went off and saw the Gaia in its mobile armour mode firing three of its cannons. "Tch!" Shinn blocked the incoming beams and flew back wards away from the Abyss.

The Gaia transformed back into its mobile suit mode and began firing at the fleeing Impulse.

"This is getting annoying!" Shinn yelled as his warning alarm went off again. "What?!"

Appearing from the left was Chaos in its mobile armour mode firing its callidus multi-phase cannon. A giant red beam came out and hit the Impulses shield.

"Keh…!" The Impulse was pushed back and fell on its back. Suddenly appearing from behind a hangar was the Abyss with its pole arm swung up. "Got you!"

"Huh?!" Shinn looked in fear as he saw the Abyss preparing to swing at him. "Shinn!" Ren came out with his Luin's beam saber drawn. "I won't let you!" Ren swung down the beam saber down at the Abyss which flew back to dodge.

"Tch, you're getting annoying!" The Abyss extended its shields again and fired a full burst of it weapons. "Like that'll get me!" Ren stuck the back of the beam saber to his left saber and pulled a double beam saber. The Luin spun the beam saber around and created a spiral blocking the green beams.

"Come on Shinn get up!" Ren said as he was protecting the Impulse. "Yeah, sorry" Shinn pushed up the lever, and the Impulse stood back up.

Both Shinn and Ren were suddenly contacted by the Minerva, it was Arthur whom was contacting them. "Shinn, Ren don't damage those suits! They're still out machines!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me?!" Ren complained, "That isn't exactly easy..."

"It doesn't matter! We have to re-capture those machines!" Arthur shot back, which made Ren a little agitated. "Understood…" Ren said hesitantly.

Ren disconnected the two beam sabers and began to duel wield; Shinn also did the same. "Shinn we should take care of both the Abyss and Gaia, they both are not capable of atmospheric combat, or at least not as effective"

"Got it!" Shinn and Ren separated from each other and began to hide between the hangars. The Gaia and Abyss looked around for them, while the Chaos was above.

"Damn, hiding like a bunch of cowards… Sting where are they?" Auel called out to his teammate in the air. "Auel we have no time for this! We have to go now!" Sting yelled out.

"Tch… Such a buzzkill…" Auel clicked his tongue and suddenly the Impulse came from the corner. "What?"

Three shots were fired from the Impulses beam rifle and the Abyss dodged it easily. "Heh! Like that will get me!"

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"Behind?!" Auel looked at the back camera and saw the Luin was behind him. The Luin boosted backwards and kicked the Abyss in the back.

"Hey, Minerva are we going to get back up anytime soon?" Ren asked. "Were working on it right now, Lunamaria and Reys mobile suits are stuck in the rubble!" Arthur replied.

"Please you have to hurry!" Lunamaria begged the engineers to remove the giant pieces of rocks, which obviously seemed unreasonable. On the other hand a white Zaku was removed of its rubble.

"Rey! You're clear!" Said one of the engineers. Rey whom had blonde hair and a red uniform ran towards the white Zaku and jumped inside the cockpit. "We're not sure if anything was damaged, but if its starts malfunctioning get out of there!" The engineer said and Rey nodded.

"Lunamaria stay back" Rey said, as the White Zaku arms reached out to its red-counterpart. The hands pushed off the rocks that were covering the cockpit entrance. "Yes!" Lunamaria jumped inside her mobile weapon, and activated its OS.

"Let's go!" Rey said with Luna nodded her head. The two Zakus began to fly into the fray.

"_Damn… Impulses weapons are becoming scarce…" _Ren was fighting the Gaia while looking periodically at his partner. "Tch, I've got no time for you!" Ren swung multiple strikes at the Gaia's shield not giving a single chance for her to attack back.

"This guy is strong…!" Stellar was being pushed back with every hit. "Get out!" Ren swung both his blades upward which knocked the Gundams hands upward. Luin jumped into the air and kicked its abdomen*. Pushing off the Gaia he was launched into the air towards Chaos.

"Huh?" Sting looked at his right camera and saw the Luin launching towards him. "Wait what?!"

"Hah!" Ren smashed both his beam sabers onto the Chaos' shield. "Shinn call for the force!" Ren yelled as he was pushing back the Chaos.

"Got it!" Shinn opened a connection to the Minerva, "Meyrin! Send out the force silhouette"

"Eh? C-Captain?" Meyrin turned to her captain whom nodded at the boys' request. "Roger, Force Silhouette launching!"

The Minerva's launching pad rose up with another flyer. This time it was much longer then the sword pack. As the words changed to launch the silhouette launched out.

"Tch! This guy is pretty good…" Sting was still being pushed back but suddenly pushed off. Ren looked at his thruster limit and clicked his tongue. "So this is the limit, huh?" The Luin landed back on the ground.

"Heh? So this guy can't stay in the air too long? Ok!" Sting began firing his beams and launched missiles out of pods on the back.

"Heh, nice try…" Ren flipped down the keyboard and began typing away. "Calculate the trajectory of the missiles launched from Chaos, triangulate dimensions… All good!" When Ren was finished with the calculations he blocked the incoming beam. He began to fire his head Vulcans, and destroyed all of the missiles flying at him.

"Heh! Not yet-!?" Sting suddenly got an alarm and saw five beams flying towards him. "What?!"

The smoke cleared and the Luin stood with his rifle drawn out. "Damn so close… Eh?" Ren suddenly got contacted by Arthur. "I said don't damage them didn't I?!"

"Ah! Ahahaha! Sorry…" Ren smiled with guilt and scratched his cheek. "I was caught up in the moment…"

**Outside Armoury One**

* * *

"Looks like they succeeded…" A man wearing an Earth Forces white uniform sat in the Captains chair. A man beside him wore the same uniform albeit black, and the most distinctive feature was his mask. "Good… Derrick, are Geral, and Jark in position?" The masked man asked.

"Yes… Captain Neo…" Derrick replied immediately. "Good, when we fire our main cannons, tell those two to proceed with the mission…"

"Roger! Main Cannons target Nazca-Class 46 Charlie, pitch 24 degrees… Fire!" Derrick yelled out. A ship had suddenly appeared out of thin air and fired two shots of large green beams.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"Sir, we have a large heat source coming from-!" The ZAFT soldier was cut off as the beams penetrated the Nazca class' right wing.

"What?!" The ZAFT captain held on to his chair as the ship began swerve right, "Where did that come from?!"

"Fire again!" Derrick order once more and another large beam exited from the cannons. The beams hit right in the middle of the ship, it began to spark like nuts. Eventually…

*BOOM*

The Nazca-class blew up and could be seen miles away. The ZAFT soldiers from the Military Space port saw it and immediately decided to launch their ships out.

A bunch of Laurasia class began moving out slowly. From the corner of the space port a small black Strike Dagger head was peeking in. The Strike Dagger looked back at his partner and nodded.

The tow Strike Daggers flew inside surprised all of the ZAFT members inside. The first Dagger shot a rocket round into the Laurasias' bridge killing everyone inside. The second dagger flew to the starboard side of the ship and fired two shots at the engine. The ship began leaning towards the ports main control room. The ZAFT soldiers inside stared and screamed helplessly as the ships crashed into it causing a large explosion which even shook inside.

*RUMBLE* *RUMBLE*

"What?!" Ren and Shinn both said as they the ground shake. "Whats going on?" Shinn asked as he looked around the sky confused.

"Hey, Sting that's our cue!" Auel said as he fired another barrage of six beams. Although Ren used his sabers and hit each of them down. "I know!" Sting transformed his MS into his mobile armour mode and fired all his weapons at Luin.

The beams hit the ground and a bunch of smoke went up into Luins main camera blinding him for a few seconds. "Damn!"

"Stellar were leaving!" Sting yelled out to the blonde haired girl whom was going on a rampage. "You, you, you!" The Gaia formed back into its dog like mobile armour and fired a burst of its beams.

The impulse stood with its shield up and the Gaia's wings fell down and beams appeared on both. "Haah!" When the Gaia was about ram into the Impulse, a black leg suddenly flew out and kicked Gaia.

"What?!" Stellar was surprised by the sudden kick.

"Shinn, Tactic 2E!" Ren yelled out. "Yeah!" Shinn replied and both their mobile suits began flying in a continuing X shape, while also hiding behind the hangars. The two did this with great speed and constantly reducing and raising the speed to become less predictable.

Stellar looked at the two mobile suits flying around completely confusing. As the two crossed paths once more the Impulse flew right by while the Luin suddenly flew forward at her.

"What?!" Stellar was shocked by the sudden movement and flew backwards. The Luin swung down its beam saber and hit the ground. "Damn!" Stellar cursed and another warning went off, coming from the side was the Impulse.

"Haah!" Impulse swung down both its giant blades and crushed the ground, "Ren!" Shinn yelled out and the Luin flew over the Gaia looking down at it.

"?!" Stellar was too confused by their movements and noticed that one was behind and one as in front.

Luin bent down on the floor extended its legs creating a leg sweep. Shinn recovered quickly and spun around to do a high kick. Stellar was stuck between two mobile suits front and back performing one high attack and one low.

*BZZZT*

Two beam cannons fired at both Luin and Impulse. The two immediately stopped their attack and backed off.

"Stellar we have to go now!" Sting yelled at his teammate furiously as they saved her. "We have no more time!"

"Yeah, you wanna die here all alone?" Auel said with a smirk, "I'll tell Neo that you said good-bye!"

Stellar showed a horrified expression as she heard what Auel said. "D-D-Die? No…" Stellar began to hold herself tightly. Both Ren and Shinn stared at the Gaia whom was just standing idly.

"Huh?" Shinn placed the two blades away and threw two beam boomerangs at it. The Abyss fired all of its beam cannons and destroyed the two boomerangs. "Tch…!"

"I don't want to die… NOOOOOOO" The Gaia suddenly flew into the air fleeing from the two mobile suits. "Auel! Why did you say that?!" Sting asked angrily.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Auel said with a sly smirk. "Huh?" Auel looked at his other camera and noticed two mobile suits were heading their way. "Hah?! More? Are you kidding me?!" Auel complained.

"Take this!" Lunamaria yelled as she fired beams from her rifle. Behind her a white Zaku flew out and began firing as well.

"Tch!" The Abyss blocked all of their shots with its beam shield then fired a full burst at them.

"Huh?" Ren saw the force silhouette flying towards them and immediately called out to Shinn. "Shinn the Force silhouette!" Ren yelled out to him.

Shinn looked at his left and saw the Silhouette flying towards their direction. However the Chaos was keeping him occupied. The Luin flew in with its beam sabers and swung a couple times at the Chaos.

"Go!" Ren shouted out. The impulse flew towards the silhouette and ejected the sword pack. The jet head of the force silhouette shot out and red tracking lasers extended to the back of the Impulse. The force silhouette attached onto the back of the Impulse, changing from the red colour to blue. The shield of the Impulse also expanded into a bigger one, and it flew into the fray once again, but this time with greater speed.

"Huh?!" Auel, Sting, and Stellar looked at the Impulse with surprised and fear. The Impulse drew its beam saber and swung at Abyss.

"Hey, hey this guy change equipment?" Auel said as he continuously dodged the Impulses swings.

"Damn!" Sting fired all of its beams at the PLANTs walls but had no effect. Ren noticed a concentration on their fire power on the walls. "This is bad!" Luin landed back on the ground and ran to gain momentum. Ren pushed off the ground and pushed the thrusters to the max.

"Stellar!" Sting used its claws and grabbed onto Gaia whose thrusters were overheating. "Fire!" A combination of Chaos' beams and Gaias' hit the walls and created a hole.

"Oh man…" Ren said sadly as he saw a hole in the PLANTs walls. He saw all three of the stolen Gundams escaping through the hole and narrowed his eyes.

"You're not getting away!" Shinn turned the Impulse to the direction of the penetrated part of the walls and followed the three out. "Shinn!" Both Rey and Ren called out and they both followed him out. Lunamaria on the other hand was about to follow them as well but her engine suddenly malfunctioned.

"Eh?! Are you serious?!" Lunamarias Zaku landed back on the ground, and looked at the three flying away. "That's not fair…"

Lunamaria headed back to the Minerva and as she entered she saw a green Zaku inside, which did not look familiar to her. She looked down and saw two people wearing civilian clothing surrounded by the ships guards. Quickly placing her red Zaku inside the hangars she hopped out and approached the two.

"You two are?" Lunamaria asked as she approached both Alex and Cagalli. Cagalli stepped forward, "I'm Cagalli Yula Atha Chief Representative of Orb… I apologize for the sudden appearance but… We were caught in the battle and had no choice but to come here"

"Heeeeh?" Luna looked at her oddly but she was indeed Cagalli Yula Atha. "Hm… I understand, I'll take you to the Captain and see what happens… Is that ok with you?"

Cagalli and Alex looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Good" Lunamaria walked out of the hangar with Alex and Cagalli following close behind her. "I'm surprised you managed to get on board the ship, with that battle going on… You have a pilot with you?" Luna asked.

"Eh? Well, and ex-pilot…" Cagalli said as she looked at Alex. "An Ex-pilot? Who? Is it that man behind you?" Luna asked, and Cagalli nodded. Alex didn't really seem to mind as he minded his own business.

On the bridge of the Minerva for some reason the Chairman was on board and surprised everyone inside.

"C-Chairman? What are you doing here?" The captain asked. "Sorry Talia but it was the safest place I could turn to in this sudden event… Sorry" The Chairman apologized quite formally to her, which got a lot of looks from the crew. "No, it's no problem but…" Talia said.

"Besides… I was actually planning on launching the Minerva because of these events." The Chairman said surprising the crew once again. "Chairman but—"Talia was cut off as the Chairman held up his hands. "The mobile suits that were stolen also have their own mother ship that's waiting for them. So far the only ship available to attack is this one…" Durandal definitely had a point there.

"Hmm…." Talia thought for a seconds and came to a conclusion, "I understand, we'll launch the ship…"

"Huh?!" Everyone on the ship exclaimed. "C-Captain are you sure?" Arthur asked. Talia nodded her head, "Yes, the Chairman is right… Were the only operating ship so far, and I'm not going to let them get away."

"Yes!" Arthur straightened up and saluted. "Prepare the Minerva for launch!" As the crew began working the door to the ships bridge opened. Lunamaria, Alex, and Cagalli walked through.

The Chairman turned around to them genuinely surprised. "Lady Cagalli what are you doing on board the ship?"

"Chairman!" Lunamaria saluted at the Chairman, "Allow me to explain" Asked the red haired girl.

"Yes" The Chairman answered. "It seems that they were caught in the battle and took refuge here for the time being"

"Ah… I'm terribly sorry for this…" The Chairman apologized to Cagalli sincerely and even bowed his head a little. "No, no… No one could have predicted this to happen" Cagalli reassured the chairman it wasn't his fault.

"Well you might as well stay on the ship, because it will be leaving the port soon" The Chairman said calmly again surprising the crew and the two guests.

"Chairman!" Talia stood up in objection to the chairman's sudden decision. "Talia, please… We can't just throw these two out now… Besides we have two veterans of war… Cagalli-sama and…" The Chairman turned his attention to Alex.

"Huh?" Alex looked back at the Chairman and looked back down.

Outside the arms on the Minerva released. The doors under the Minerva opened up and the ship dropped into space. The wings on under the Minerva expanded as the main thrusters went to max and flew into the dark abyss.

Inside the bridge everyone was still looking at the chairman and his guests. "Finally, we have a true ace whom is well known in ZAFT… A part of the Jachin Due forces… Athrun Zala… Right?" the Chairman said.

Athrun eyes widened at the chairman's' sudden guess, which was correct. Everyone gasped upon hearing that name. Even the Captain was surprised to hear that name.

"You misunderstand Chairman… I am Alex Dino, Cagalli-samas personal guard… nothing more" Alex protested. Cagalli showed a worried face when Athrun denied his real name.

"Well I could be wrong… But…" The Chairman started, "If a person chooses to act as someone else, isn't the person he was once before… Cease to exist?"

END

* * *

Gundam Data Base: Accessed

**ZGMF-X34Z Gundam Luin (Equipment Update)**

Optional Equipment:

SPC-01X Zero. Gravity (Z.G. Pack)

ATM-02X Atmospheric Aerial Pack (A.A.P.)

Weapons:

**SPC-01X (Z.G. Pack)**

-2x "Celtic" Multi-Phase cannons (Attached under the ZG pack)

-2x "La Verde" Beam Sabers

-1x "Nobunaga" Beam Edge Katana

-1x "Chi" High-Energy Plasma Phase Cannon

**ATM-02X (A.A.P.**)

-2x "Xallidus" Rail cannon (Attached under pack)

-2x "Masamune" Beam Edge Katana

-2x "Ninjato" Short Beam Edge Blade

-1x X-APS Blade (Anti-Phase Shift Blade)


	3. Phase III:Hunting the Hunter

Gundam SEED Destiny: Re-Write and Revised

Welcome to the third Chapter of GSD Re-write. I hope you enjoy the third! Sorry for the late update, i got my RG Zeta and MG Aile Strike RM, s i was so freaking happy. Also, sorry for the grammatical mistakes, i'll read them over. (I was half dead when i was writing this :D)

I do not own Gundam SEED Destiny nor the franchise. All rights go towards Sunrise.

Phase III: Hunting the Hunter

"Where did they go?" Shinns' Impulse was floating in space looking in every direction for the three stolen Gundams. "Shinn!" Ren called out as his and Rey's mobile suit approached him. "That was a bit reckless don't you think?" Ren asked.

"I wasn't about to let them get away!" Shinn shot back at Ren. "Yeah, yeah…" Ren replied sighing in defeat.

"_Where did they disappear off to?" _Ren wondered as he moved his head around every camera. Ren saw in the corner of his eye a red like object attached onto the PLANTs outer walls. "Is that?"

"My, my… I guess this was my mistake… But, I didn't think that ZAFT would have two more new Gundams…" Neo looked at three flying away towards their ship, and turned back to the Impulse. "I guess it's my turn to play-?!"

"Take this!" Ren shot a beam and scrapped the red mobile armours pods. "What?!" Neo detached from the PLANTs wall and flew towards them. "_This guy has good eyes…"_ Neo thought to himself as he fired two shots from his dual beam cannons.

Shinn, Rey, and Ren immediately separated allowing the beams to fly right past them.

"A mobile armour?" Shinn said as he began firing his beam rifle at the red mobile armour. "Oh, no you're not going to get me that easily!" Neo weaved out of the beams trajectory, suddenly a white bolt struck his forehead. "What was that?" Neo turned his head to the left and saw a white Zaku firing his beams at him.

"That mobile suit…" Neo flew upwards evading the beams in the process. "How's this?!" Neo's mobile armour detached four pods on its body. The pods covers opened and revealed two small beam cannons in it. "Go!" Neo yelled at the pods responded to the command.

"Dragoons? No, just pods? How lame is that!?" Ren said disappointedly. The pods began firing at the three with Rey dodging them quite easily, as well as Ren. Shinn on the other hand was confused by the pods quickness and all around attacks.

"Damn!" Shinn flew back evading most of the beams, and blocking some of them. One pod flew from the bottom and managed to burn a little bit in the Impulses ankles. "You!" Shinn fired three shots at the pod, but it easily flew away.

Ren was evading left, right, top, bottom, and every possible. "Ok… This starting to get a little but annoying!" Ren pushed his mobile suit to its max speed, and just as a pod appeared behind him… "Ok!" Ren slammed back the thruster lever. The Luin engines stopped instantaneously, and swung its legs forward and flipped upside down. "Bye, bye" Ren said happily as it shot down the pod.

"What?" Neo looked at his monitor and saw that one of his pods went dead. "Damn… That black mobile suit!" Neo cursed as he was fighting Rey head-to-head.

"I got you!" Rey twisted around a beam and quickly shot it down by turning around. Two more pods went after him.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Neo's warning signal went off and saw the impulse coming straight for him with its shield up. The impulse suddenly drew its beam saber out.

"Hah you think that'll get me?!" Neo said as he fired a bunch of shots. The impulse blocked them all and managed to get close. It raised its beam saber into the air, but Neo easily flew back.

When the Impulse hit the air its upper body was facing down. Neo's expression changed when he saw the Luin slowly appearing from behind the Impulse with its rifle drawn.

The Luin shot its rifle, and suddenly a pod got in its way and took the hit. Neo was starting to get nervous, he didn't think that these guys would be that skilled.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Neo got another warning from the left and saw the white Zaku with is beam axe drawn, striking the mobile armour. Neo pulled the nose up to dodge it but the axe managed to cut off one of its beam cannons.

"Tch!" Neo flew away from the three and fired three signal flares. The colours indicated that they were retreating. "Derrick cover me!" Neo ordered as a bunch of beams and missiles flew towards the three mobile suits.

"Crap!" Ren and the others moved away from the beams and both the Gundams fired their head Vulcans at the missiles. This caused a wave of explosions around the three mobile suits. However the explosions where much larger and the smoke lasted longer than most.

"Heh… Nice tactic…" Ren complimented. _"Don't compliment them!" _Shinn yelled at him through the comms. "Ahahahaha! Sorry…" Ren said as he scratched his cheek. A few seconds later all three pilots saw the Minerva popping its return signal.

"_Shinn, Rey, Ren return to the Minerva immediately! We're going after their mother ship!"_ Talia commanded. "Yes!" All of them replied, except for Shinns pissed of tone. Ren looked down at his energy levels, which were running right above the requirement line. The three suits returned to the Minerva's hangar and exited their suits.

"Whew… That was close…" Ren said as he went down the catwalk. He noticed Shinn in his pilot suit entering the waiting room. "He looks pissed…" Ren said as he followed the black haired boy.

Rey bumped into Ren in the catwalk and the two greeted each other.

"Good job Rey…" Ren said, "You too" Rey replied. Ren nervously smiled at Rey whom had a serious strict face. An awkward moment started between the two, with more or else Ren being the only nervous one.

The two entered the room where Shinn was already taking off his pilot suit. Rey quickly left the waiting room without saying a word, leaving with Ren staring at him oddly. Ren turned to Shinn whom was taking off his pilot suit as quick as possible.

"Shinn" Ren called out. The black haired turned around, "What?" Shinn asked. He didn't look mad anymore, Ren didn't want to ask but did anyways. "You looked kind of mad coming out of the Impulse… Is something wrong?"

"Eh? Did I look mad?" Shinn asked as we wondered, "Ah… I was just a little mad that I couldn't get them…" Shinn answered honestly, getting a smile and sigh from Ren. Ren placed his hand on his shoulder, "Well I guess you can't count me in on that too… I was also kind of pissed…" Ren said reassuring his friend.

Shinn smiled back at his friend as he puts away his pilot suit in is locker. Shinn took out his red uniform and changed while talking to Ren.

"Truthfully, I hope we get another chance… I don't want another war to start…" Shinn told his friend about his true feelings, and Ren couldn't help but feel sympathetic. "My thoughts are the same as yours… But, if it does start, I will do everything I can do to prevent any more deaths…" Ren clenched his fists as he said those words. Shinn looked at him immediately knowing what he meant. "Then… As always, I'm counting on you, Ren" Shinn stuck his hand, Ren looked at it for a second, smiled and shook his hands.

The door suddenly opened and Lunamaria walked inside. She looked like she was searching for them.

"There you two are!" Luna walked towards the two boys, and tapped Shinns shoulders. "We've been told to go to the bridge"

Ren and Shinn looked at each other and shrugged at each other.

The three entered the bridge where the Captain was standing waiting for them. What caught the eye of Shinn and Ren were the Chairman, Cagalli, and her bodyguard. Ren quickly saluted the chairman, and Shinn did that same.

"Eh?" Ren looked at Shinn and narrowed his eyes. Ren lightly nudged Shinn in the stomach and said, "C-Collar…" Ren said. Shinn looked down and noticed his collar wasn't properly done. "Ah!" Shinn quickly done it up and saluted.

Lunamaria and Captain Gladys sighed in embarrassment. The Chairman actually laughed a bit and quickly regained his composure. "Haha! No worries Shinn, Ren, please relax" The chairman said assuring them. Ren and Shinn did as told and put down their arms.

"This Cagalli Yula Atha, and… Alex Dino, her bodyguard" The Chairman introduced the two to his guests. "Atha?" Shinn said with a hint of hostility but Ren held him back. "Nice to meet you Cagalli-sama…" Ren bowed at the young woman.

"No need to bow, please" Cagalli said to the young dark blue haired boy. Alex Dino looked at Ren and his eyes were curiously staring at him. _"Have I seen him before?" _Alex thought to himself as he looked at Ren.

"I was hoping you two would escort them to their temporary rooms" The chairman said. The two were surprised at the Chairmans decision. "Eh? But were hunting down the thieves aren't we? I don't think they should be here" Ren told the chairman his honest thoughts and the chairman nodded his head. "Since we are currently pursuing them we can't lose or speed… and currently we have no shuttles to take them…"

"I see… Shinn… Ah…" Ren turned to Shinn who wasn't even facing the direction of Cagalli. "Shinn we should escort them as told" Ren said. Shinn turned his head slightly to him and nodded. "Cagalli-sama if you don't mind…" Ren opened the bridge door and walked to the other side waiting for Cagalli and Alex.

Ren and Shinn were in front of the two guiding them to their rooms. Ren looked at Shinn whom still looked angry at the sudden appearance of Cagalli.

"Hey, how long are you going to stay like this?" Ren asked. Shinn didn't turn to him and simply sighed, "Until were done with this…" Shinn replied with a harsh tone. "Man oh man… I'm going to like this…" Ren said sadly.

The four ended up at a certain room and Ren gave them a card. "Just swipe the card here…" Ren took the card and swiped down on the console and the door opened. "And you're in… We also have an extra card, in case anything happens… Also, if anything is wrong just contact the bridge" Ren said to Cagalli and Alex.

"Thank you" Cagalli took the card from Ren and entered the room. Alex suddenly faced Ren and asked, "Are you from Orb?" Alex asked out of he blue.

"Eh?" Ren was surprised with his question along with Shinn. "He doesn't have to tell you does he?" Shinn said with a haughty tone. "Shinn!" Ren replied with a forceful voice, "Yes I am from Orb… But I was only there when I was child, so I don't remember much" Ren replied to Alex's question.

"I see… Sorry, I thought I had seen you somewhere… I guess I was wrong" Alex apologized to Ren sincerely. "Ah, no problem… It happens sometimes, no need to apologize" Ren said to reassure the apologetic bodyguard. "Ah, Shinn is also from Orb"

"Ah! Ren!" Shinn yelled angrily at his friend whom blurted out his nationality. Cagalli and Alex were taken back by the boys' sudden outburst. "It's fine right? All of were and are from Orb…" Ren replied calmly back. "I don't care… If it's do with Orb… I don't care!" Shinn angrily walked off with Ren running after him after bowing apologetically to Alex and Cagalli.

Shinn and Ren went inside the ships cafeteria and met up with Lunamaria and Rey. Luna saw the two and waved over at them. She saw Shinn particularly angry and stomping his way towards the food line. Shinn walked right past them, so Luna turned her attention to Ren.

"What happened?" Luna asked Ren as he took a seat beside her. "W-Well… Uh… Nothing…" Ren stuttered. Luna narrowed her eyes at him and Ren nervously looked away. "You did something to piss him off didn't you?" Luna accused, which Ren was about to object… "Yes…" Ren said in defeat.

"Geez… You seriously have to be more considerate…" Luna began to lecture Ren about people's feelings. Rey was calmly eating his lunch while Luna was talking non-stop. Shinn came back with his meal tray and confusingly looked at Ren and Luna. "Luna stop being mean to Ren" Shinn said defending his friend, Ren happily waved his hand.

"Eh? Didn't he make you angry?" Luna asked. Shinn looked at her for a moment and thought… "Ah, no, no, I wasn't mad at Ren… It's just that I blow my top when I see an Orb official…" Shinn said. Luna sighed heavily, "So that's it huh?" Luna seem disinterested in the topic now.

"Shinn, you should learn to control your emotions more. Even she's from Orb, we have to keep good relations. We can't have you acting up all the time in front of her" Rey said. Ren looked at Rey with an odd, funny face. Rey looked back at him, "What?"

"Uh? No, I'm just surprised that you actually talked!" Ren blurted out without thinking. His sentence annoyed Rey immediately and Ren just noticed what he said, getting a sigh from Luna. "Oh… Uh… I'm sorry…" Ren said scratching his head innocently. "We really have to work on your social skills" Luna said with a completely serious face.

Back on the bridge on the Minerva Captain Gladys was standing beside the chairman quietly mingling. The crew members were hard at work with tracking down the mother ship of the stolen units.

On board the Girty Lue, the ship the Minerva was chasing, Neo was overlooking the three pilots Stellar, Auel, and Sting. The three pilots were in some sort of medical pod, and were quietly sleeping in them. Neo returns to the bridge where Derrick was sitting overlooking the area.

"Captain… We're nearing the debris belt like you ordered." Said Derrick. Neo sat down beside him and nodded. "Good, we will commence with our plan. Fire the ship hook anchor to that asteroid 200 ft. from our current location." Neo ordered.

A giant hook launched itself from the bottom of the ship and connected to the large asteroid. The hooks line began reeling itself in, causing the ship to be pulled up. The Girty Lue began moving into a vertical ascent, later completely concealing itself.

"Good… Now, we'll wait for them to come…" Neo said with a smile on his face.

The three pilots Auel, Sting, and Stellar left their medical pods and went into the hangar. They were ordered to standby near their mobile suits. All three of them were already changed into their pilot suits, waiting for further orders.

Stellar waited by her Gaia as did Auel with his Abyss and Sting with his Chaos. The three noticed Neo approaching them from the hangar. Stellar happily smiled as she saw Neo coming up to them.

"Neo!" Stellar said happily as she went and hugged her superior. "Hello Stellar, are you doing well?" Neo asked the happy blonde haired girl. Stellar quickly nodded as Neo rubbed her head.

"You three get ready to enter battle, I'll give you orders when all of you are out… Let's hope we can get those guys today, okay?" Neo told the three. Auel happily smirked upon hearing him, "Yeah, I'll make sure to get those two Gundams!" Auel said confidently. Neo smiled at Auel's claim. "I look forward to it" Neo said as he walked out of hangar waving good-bye.

Back on the Minerva, Cagalli and Athrun went back to the bridge. The two entered and were greeted by the chairman.

"Ah, Cagalli-sama, what brings you here?" The chairman asked. Cagalli sat down a seat from the chairman and Alex sat beside her. "I overheard from some of your soldiers that you found the ship?" Cagalli asked. The chairman nodded while Captain Gladys sighed, probably because her soldiers blurted out without thinking. "Yes that's correct, but wouldn't it be safer in your room?" Durandal asked.

"I thought that if I was here we could confirm who the perpetrator is, so both Orb, PLANTs and the Earth Alliance don't start a war over this" Cagalli said, getting a nod of approval from the chairman. "Chairman! I cannot permit other governments overseeing our operation" Captain Gladys objected. "Please Captain… Cagalli-sama has a point… If she is able to see the thieves, our accusation will be backed, and no quarry will arise" Durandal sounded completely logical about this decision, and besides his words overrule the captains. "I understand… Minerva enter battle phase three, condition red!" Captain Gladys ordered.

"Roger, Minerva entering condition red lowering bridge platform!" Arthur said as the Ships Bridge began lowering into another floor. The room was covered in red light and a HUD appeared in the front screen, and to more on the left and right.

Shinn, Rey, Ren, and Luna were already inside the change room, changing into their pilot suits. The first one to be done was Shinn, he quickly left the change room with Ren following right behind him.

"Oh yeah, Shinn we should probably spilt into one on ones with those machines. It would be a bad idea to be in the same area, especially with Abyss's firepower." Ren said as he placed on a black version of the ZAFT pilot suit. "Yeah, I'll take the Abyss with the Blaster silhouette, Luna and Rey will take Gaia, and Ren you'll take Chaos." Shinn said.

"But, if that mobile armour comes back along with other mobile suits it might be troublesome" Rey said finding the flaws in their plan. "Well, the small fry's don't matter…" Luna said as all them stopped in the middle of the hangar. "Well if the mobile armour comes I'll have to take it… Luna you'll stay with the Gaia" Rey said, and Luna nodded.

"Let's go" Rey said and the four dispersed to their respective mobile suits.

Shinn jumped into his core splendor and activated the OS, setting the parameters, and the molecular ionic pumps. Luna and Rey entered their custom Zakus, doing the same with their OS.

"Ren!" one of the engineers called out. "Yes?" Ren answered. "The Z.G. pack will be ready in a few minutes, we'll send it out as soon as it's ready!" the engineer yelled out. "Thank you!" Ren said as he entered Luins cockpit.

Ren activated the OS and displayed the acronym; **Generation United Network Designated Assault Module. **_"Resetting laser readers to connect with Impulse silhouettes, override initial settings for a time no longer than 30 minutes. Reconnect gauges for full space combat efficiency, CPG re-engaged to link with override… All systems green, PS armour transfer fully functional"_ Ren thought to himself as he began typing as quickly as possible as Luna's Zaku was moving by him.

Rey and Luna's Zaku were both planted onto the launching pads, with Luna on the left and Rey on the right. Luna had the launcher wizard attached while Rey had the blaze pack on. Luna saw her lights go green, "Lunamaria Hawke, Zaku, going out!" Luna's red Zaku bent its knees and launched out of the left launching strip. "Rey Za Barrel, Launching!" Rey launched his white Zaku and left the strip quickly.

Shinn and Ren were the last to launch. Ren's Luin was placed on to the launching pad. "Sugimiya Ren, Luin taking off" Ren said as his visor on his helmet went down. Luins thrusters blew out blue flames and left the Minerva. Shinn's core splendor was in the middle launch pad rising up. "Shinn Asuka, Core splendor, launching!" The core splendors engine activated and flew out, along with the chest flyer, leg flyer, and its blast silhouette.

The core splendor released its missiles launchers and the wings swung back in. The two flyers connected with the core splendor creating the main body. The blast silhouette head ejected and the silhouette connected to the Impulses back. The phase shift activated and the Impulses colour this time was a black, green trim colour.

The four mobile suits flew deeper into the debris field. The Minerva slowly descended near a large asteroid, to avoid the mass of debris above. "Everyone keep an eye out for any enemies" Captains Gladys said, "Yes!" all of them replied.

Alex looked around and didn't like the looks of things. _"We're in a debris field… there's no way that ship would leave knowing his terrain… it can't be!"_ Alex shot up from his seat, "Get away from this rock now!" Alex yelled and everyone looked at him.

The red mobile armour from before flew out along with the ship behind it. "Got you!" Neo released his gun pods and began firing at the Minerva. The Girty Lue began opening its missiles pods and cannons. It fired a burst of all its weapons.

"Damn! Maximum output on main thrusters!" The Minerva's main engines began blowing blue flames as the missiles and beams trailed after them. The explosions caused the asteroids to break and fall on the Minerva causing heavy damage.

"Minerva?!" Shinn said as he stopped the Impulse. Shinn zoomed in on the Minerva and saw the mobile armour from before firing its beam pods. "Rey that mobile armour!" Shinn called out. "I got him!" Rey said as he stopped and turned back. "Ren let's-?!" Shinns warning signal went off.

"Hahaha! You're not getting away!" Auel fired the Abyss shield beams and six beams headed for Luna, Shinn, and Ren. The three easily dodged the beams but were separated. "I got that black mobile suit!" Sting chased after Luin along with a Dagger L. "I got the red one!" Stellar said as it chased after Lunamaria to a bunch of solar panels.

"I see… You're green huh!?" Auel fired its quadruple piercing cannons on the ends of its two shields. "Tch!" Shinn flew away from the shots leading them into debris causing smoke to rise. "Take this!" Shinn flipped up its two multi-phase cannons and fired. The red beams appeared out of the smoke.

"Holy!" Auel flew away from the beams trajectory and two red beams destroyed an entire asteroid behind him. "Whoa, that would've been bad… Eh?" Auel turned back and saw eight missiles flying at hm. "Oh no you don't!" The Abyss fired its head Vulcans and destroyed all eight missiles, suddenly the Impulse fired its upper rail cannons. "Oh come on!" Auel flipped up its shields and managed to block it, although since they were beams, the explosions caused the Abyss to fly back.

"Hey, don't run away!" Sting fired the Chaos's beam rifle, Ren used the debris to his advantage. Ren reappeared from the behind the debris and was quickly greeted by the Dagger. The Dagger fired its own beam rifle, luckily the Luin moved its head to the right evading the beam just in time.

"Take this!" Ren moved the Luins shield arm and rammed it into the Daggers cockpit. The shields sharp point pierced the cockpit stabbing the pilot inside. The Luin pulled it out quickly and flew back from the exploding machine. "You!" The Chaos turned into its mobile armour mode and fired its Callidus phase cannon.

Ren flew towards the beam and twisted around it, passing the Luins body. "What?!" Sting was taken back by its mobility and reflexes. Sting quickly turned back into its mobile suit form as the Luin kicked the Chaos into an asteroid. "Got you!" Ren aimed its beam rifle at it, but was interrupted by three green beams that flew right by him. "Whoa, what the hell!?" Ren turned his attention to the side and saw Luna battling the Gaia.

"Where are you looking?!" Sting said as it released it pods. The pods opened its covers and a single beam barrel appeared and fired at Ren. "Oh come on!" Ren complained as he evaded the beam pods along with the Chaos.

"You!" Luna said as she fired her phase launcher. The Gaia transformed into her mobile dog mode and ran on top of the solar panels. Luna continued to fire her launcher but Stellar ran right past them. "Got you!" The Gaia jumped of the solar panels to an asteroid and jumped off again heading straight for Luna's backside.

"Take this!" The Gaia flipped down its wings and the beam blades activated. "This is bad!" Luna turned her machine around and turned it shoulder to the Gaia. The beam blades hit the Zakus shield and spun out of control. The Zaku landed on a large asteroid and saw the Gaia coming at her again. "Not this time!" Luna's Zaku flipped back and the Gaia missed its pounce. "How's this?" Luna's shield fell and a handle ejected out, Luna grabbed the handle and threw her beam axe at Stellar.

"Tch!" Stellar took out her beam saber quickly and knocked it away. She then saw the red Zaku lifting up her launcher and fired a red beam. Stellar jumped out of the way but the beam managed to melt away her knee, but she didn't give as she fired a shot at her launcher. The beam managed to hit the launcher and sparks began flying. "Damn!" Luna ejected the launcher and it exploded, the two mobile suits flew away from each other and fled.

"You really getting annoying!" Auel fired a whole burst of its weapons, a bunch of beams aimed at Shinn. "You're not getting me!" Shinn flew inside a small colony port and the beams hit the entrance. "Heh…!" Auel stopped at the entrance and flew up top.

"Hey, hey where do you think you're going, huh?!" Sting fired missiles from his beam pods. Ren fired his head Vulcans at the incoming missiles and destroyed all of them. _"Ren, the Z.G. pack is ready!" _a voice came from inside Luin, and it was one of the engineers. _"We can't launch it with this amount of chaos going on over here!" _

"Tch… I'm on my way!" Ren swung up his rifle and shot multiple shots at the Chaos. "Heh!" Sting rose up his shield blocking most of the beams. "How's this?!" Ren took out one his beam sabers with Luins left arm and connected with his other. Ren fired six more shots accurately at the Chaos' shield. "This guy…!" Sting saw some sort spinning pink object, it came into contact with his shield and knocked it out of its hand.

"Damn… Wha-!?" Appearing in front of Chaos was the Luin and its eyes were staring at the Chaos's. "Out of my way!" Ren rammed Luins shield into Chaos' head making a hole in its head. Ren then proceeded to ram his shield onto the chaos hitting a large piece of debris. Ren turned Luin around and flew towards the Minerva's location.

"Got you!" Auel appeared in front of the Impulse with its beam weapons all up. "Crap!" Shin yelled as the Abyss fired its beams. Shinn moved the Impulse to side and jumped of the side walls. "Haah!" Shinn grabbed the Abyss's arms, and lowered the upper part of the blasters. "What?! Auel yelled as Shinn released the missiles at him point blank.

Both of the mobile suits were blown back. "Take this!" Shinn flipped up Impulses phase cannons and fired red beams from the barrel. Though the beams didn't hit, it blasted the debris around the Abyss, blinding Auel with small debris and smoke.

"Time to go help Rey" Shinn turned the Impulse around went back to the Minerva as fast as he could.

"You!" Rey fired a bunch of missiles at the red mobile armour. "You're pretty annoying kid!" neo used his beam pod to shoot down most of the missiles and the others were led into a giant piece of debris. "It doesn't matter, your ship is going to get crushed anyways…" Neo said with a smirk.

"Captain, what should we do?!" Arthur asked in a panicked fashion. Missiles beams, and cannon were being fired at them with a large amount of rubble falling on the ship. The rumbling and shaking weren't stopping at all. Alex looked at the situation and clenched his fists, he was holding back. Durandal turned his eyes to him and smiled. "Fire all your weapons at the asteroid along with your starboard engines at maximum!" Alex yelled out.

"Eh?! But, that would cause major damage to the ship!" Arthur objected. "It's better than being crushed by a bunch of boulders, this is your only chance!" Alex shot back. The chairman turned his head towards the captain and nodded. Captain Gladys sighed an nodded as well, "Arthur do as he says"

"B-But-!"

"We have no time to argue! Hurry up!" Captain Gladys yelled cutting Arthur off. Arthur looked at Alex with a unpleased look, and turned back. Alex looked displeased as well, since he disrespectfully spoke out. "Starboard engines at maximum… All weapons fire!" Arthur yelled.

Minerva's beam cannons, rail cannons, and missiles all fired at the same time on their starboard. A gigantic explosion occurred from the large asteroid, the shockwave pushed the Minerva out of the crease.

"Engines at maximum, chase that ship down!" Captains Gladys yelled out. The Minerva's engines fired out blue flames and began to re-direct itself at the Girty Lue. "Send out the Z.G. Pack for Ren, double time!" Captains Gladys ordered.

"Roger!" Meyrin contacted Ren in his Gundam. "What!?" Ren yelled out, he was being chased by the Chaos. "You're Z.G. Pack is ready!" Meyrin said. "Really?! All right! Shinn cover me!" Ren yelled over the comms.

"Roger!" Shinn lowered the missiles launcher and fire eight missiles. "Eh?!" Both Sting and Auel said as they saw missiles flying at them. "Not yet!" Shinn yelled as the Impulses rail cannons flipped up, and its phase cannons raised. "Take this!" A stream of yellow and red beams followed the missiles trail of smoke. "Damn!" both Auel and Sting cursed as they put up their shields. A large explosion occurred where the Abyss and Chaos stood.

"What?" Neo said turning his attention away from Rey. "Look over here!" Rey fired three shots and followed with it, a barrage of missiles. "Tch, don't underestimate me!" Neo did a barrel roll through the beams, and fired his beam cannons at the missiles.

In the Minerva's hangar the Z.G. Pack rose from the platform. The pack was given a go and it launched out of the hangar.

"Go, Ren!" Shinn said as he fired more missiles at the two Gundams.

Two lasers came out of the Luins back and connected with the packs. The pack stuck on to Luins back, with two cannons sliding down from the under it, and the wings extended. "Z.G. pack connection complete!"

"Activate the Tannhauser, target enemy ship!" Captain Gladys ordered. "Ren!" Shinn called out. "Got it!" Both the Luin and Impulse floated beside the Minerva. "Activating, high energy plasma cannon…" Ren said as a long launcher flipped over Luins shoulder, along with two multi-phase cannons under the wings. Shinn pulled up both his rail cannons and his phase cannon as well.

Shinn and Ren used their targeting systems and of them locked on to the Girty Lue. "Tannhauser, fire!" Captain Gladys yelled. A stream of particles entered the Tannhauser cannon and a large red beam fired out. "Go!" Both Ren and Shinn yelled as the two Gundams fired a large array of beams in sync with the Minerva's.

"Evade!" Derrick order the helmsman. The Girty Lue swerved to the right but the large concentration of beams damaged the portside of the ship causing a major explosion. "Damn, Neo we've taken too much damage!" Derrick yelled.

"Tch… I didn't think they get out of that so easily… Fall back!" Neo yelled back as his mobile armour fled from Rey. The Abyss and Chaos also fled the battlefield with their commander.

*pant* *pant*

Both Shinn and Ren were heavily panting. The two Gundams supple of power has hit the end, both of their mobile suits changed back into their grey colour.

"That was a close on, right Shinn?" Ren said while sighing in relief. "Yeah… I think I'm going to hate debris fields now…" Shinn said sadly. The two stood silent for a little while…

"Pahahaha!" The two suddenly started to burst out laughing. "Aw man… Even after battles we still have the weirdest things going on in our head…" Ren said while wiping his tears. "Y-Yeah… I want to take a shower or something now…" Shinn said while trying to regain his composure.

"Let's go back now" Shinn said. The two grey mobile suits turned back to the ship and landed back inside the hangar.

On the bridge of the Minerva, everyone was sitting back on their chairs slouching and breathing heavily with relief. Captain Gladys walked towards Alex and bowed.

"E-Eh?" Alex was surprised at her sudden gesture, "C-Captain?" Alex said standing up. "I'd like to thank you for helping us getting out of that situation" Captain Gladys said with much appreciation. "N-No, I have to apologize, I suddenly spoke out without permission."

"No that was quite a marvelous choice you made their Alex Dino… Or would you perhaps want to tell us your real name?" The Chairman said smiling at Alex.

Alex looked at the Chairman and looked back at the captain. "I… I… Athrun… Athrun Zala"

END

Gundam Database: Accessed

**ZGMF-X34Z Gundam Luin (Z.G. Pack), ZGMF-X56S Impulse (Blaster)**

Special Combination:

Luins "Celtic" High Plasma Energy Cannon has a cable which can connect with both of Impulses double phase cannons. The beam produced can almost rival the strength of the Minerva's Tannhauser. However using this sort of weaponry will result in major damage to the Impulses silhouette. Also, both of the mobile suits will run out of energy after two shots. This combo weapon is strictly forbidden unless in dire situations. Even now in ZAFT they are trying to perfect this weapon for their future mobile suits.


	4. Phase IV: Junius Seven

Gundam SEED Destiny Re-Write and Revised

Welcome back to the fourth chapter of my GSD rewrite. Basically I plan to change the story around when Kira gets back his Freedom.

I do not own Gundam SEED/ Destiny nor do I intend to. All rights goes to Sunrise.

* * *

Phase IV: Junius Seven

Near Junius Seven, a couple of high-maneuver Ginn's were flying around the pillars of Junius Seven. A Ginn was placing some sort of device on one of the pillars on Junius Seven. That Ginn wasn't alone, there were more of them all around placing the same devices. The devices began glowing red and from afar you could see the red lights sparkling like a thousand fireworks.

"Naturals… This is our redemption… Our revenge" One of the Ginn pilots spoke, "Perish!"

**OP: Ignited: T.M. Revolution**

Athrun and Cagalli were walking down the halls of the Minerva. They looked like they were headed to the cafeteria. Ren and Shinn were going to the cafeteria as well, and accidently bumped into the two Orb citizens.

"Ah! Sorry" Ren said after accidently bumping shoulders with Athrun. "Ah, me too" Athrun replied. Ren looked at the two and they looked very tired, "Are you guys going to cafeteria?" Ren asked.

"Eh? Yes, we are… But we don't know where it is" Athrun confessed. Shinn clicked his tongue and faced away from the two. Ren looked back at Shinn and sighed. "Well were going to the cafeteria as well, would like to join us?" Ren asked. Athrun and Cagalli both nodded in appreciation.

"Let's go already" Shinn said impatiently as he fast walked away from the three. Athrun, Cagalli, and Ren looked at the young ZAFT soldier stomping off. Ren couldn't help but sigh again at Shinns behaviour.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour… He usually isn't like this…" Ren told the two. "He doesn't seem to like Orb as well" Athrun said. Ren turned around and began walking. Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other and followed Ren. "Don't tell Shinn I told you… But… The reason he hates Orb is because-?" Ren was cut off when a hand from the corner touched his shoulder.

The person was Rey who shook his head. Ren looked at Rey with guilt and nodded his head. "That's something Shinn should say, Ren…" Rey said as he walked off in their direction. "Well you heard Rey… I guess Shinn will tell you." Ren said as he led the two into the cafeteria.

"No way! You mean THE Athrun Zala?" Vino said loudly. "Shhhhh! Shut up Vino, not so loud!" Meyrin retorted. Athrun, Cagalli and Ren walked in just as Vino mentioned his name. Vino, Meyrin, Yula quickly looked away from Athrun. Luna whom was sitting beside them stood up and walked towards him.

Ren walked to where Shinn was, getting a drink from one of the vending machines. "Athrun Zala? Do you know who that is Shinn?" Ren asked. "Hah? You don't know who Athrun Zala is?" Shinn asked. "N-No, Of course I know who Athrun Zala is!" Ren replied stuttering. Shinn just kept staring at him with his canned coffee in his hand. Ren's face began twitching, "Alright! I don't know him!" Ren said stomping off, which caused a bit of laughter from Shinn.

"So you're Athrun Zala, huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Lunamaria Hawke" Luna stuck out her hand for a hand shake. Athrun stared at her hand for a few seconds before taking her hand. "Yes, nice to meet you too" Athrun led Cagalli to one of the seats.

"Seriously though, I'm pretty amazed that the Athrun Zala is on out ship" Luna said with a somewhat prideful tone. "You give me too much credit" Athrun said grabbing two cups of water. He placed the cups beside Cagalli and went back to get some food. "What are you talking about? Athrun Zala the one who was able to destroy the unstoppable strike, and the pilot of the ZGMF-X09A Justice. Along with the Archangel, Eternal, and the remnants of Orb, you managed to stop the bloody valentine war!"

Ren and Shinn looked at Lunamaria oddly. "She looks like a stalker don't you think?" Ren asked. "Yeah… Yeah she does" Shinn replied. The two suddenly got death glares from Luna. "Geh?!" Ren and Shinn got startled, as Ren pushed Shinn forwards and the two went to the food line.

"Hmph!" Luna turned back to Athrun with a smile, "So what have you been doing all this time? Haven't you ever thought of returning to the PLANTs?" Luna asked. The question caused Athrun to look down at his cup. Cagalli looked at Athrun with concern, she also knew that he thought of the same thing.

"I've always thought about returning back to the PLANTs… But, if I go back there is no one there waiting for me" Athrun said it with a sad expression and tone. "I chose to live in Orb, because that place has people who are like family to me…" Athrun said it remembering Kira, Lacus, Murrue, Andrew, and many others who still reside in Orb.

"Well, if you ever do decide to return, or even return to ZAFT, we'll be more than welcome to come to the Minerva" Luna said with a smile.

From behind the crowd, Captain Gladys and the Chairman walked inside the cafeteria. Everyone saw, stood up and saluted. The Chairman nodded his head, and everyone relaxed.

"Athrun-san, Cagalli-sama… We haven't really gave you a proper tour of the ship have we?" The Chairman asked. "Eh? No, but…" Cagalli started but was interrupted by the Chairman. "There are some things we need to discuss… Ah… Ren, Shinn, Rey, and Lunamaria… Please come with us as well"

"Yes!" All of them replied.

The group of eight began walking towards the hangar. Athrun and Cagalli seemed kind of uneasy walking with the Chairman. The group entered a small hallway and the doors closed behind them. The front doors opened and the gravity disappeared.

The group entered the hangar where Athrun and Cagalli looked in awe. They saw three Zakus, one was white, one was red, and the last was green.

"Those are our new models… ZGMF-1000 Zaku Warrior, and the ZGMF-1001 Zaku Phantom" Chairman said introducing the three machines. While the chairman was talking, an engineer went towards Ren.

"Hey, Ren! We need your help for the aerial pack!" The engineer yelled out. "Yes, I'm coming! Please excuse me!" Ren saluted the chairman and pushed off the ground, leading him to the direction of a mobile suit. Athrun and Cagalli looked at the different mobile suit that stood before them.

"That's?" Cagalli asked. "That is the ZGMF-X34Z Luin Gundam, the pilot was that boy who went to it." Durandal said. "That mobile suit is developed from the Freedom Gundam… I'm sure you're familiar with it"

"Eh? Freedom?! But-!" Athrun started but was cut off by the chairman, "No need to worry, this mobile suit is not equipped with an N-Jammer Canceller" The Chairman said reassuring Athrun.

"But… Creating this many mobile suits, especially those five Gundams, the Earth alliance won't stay quiet about this" Cagalli said to the Chairman. "It's true that we created the Gundams, however we had no means of using them until now… You can't possibly blame us for the events, could you?" Durandal asked, stumping Cagalli.

"But, the Earth Alliance would love the reason to start another war, and we can't let that happen again" Cagalli said facing the chairman. "Which is why we are chasing down those mobile suits… We won't let them use those for their own needs" The chairman said.

"However you will eventually use them for your own needs correct?" Cagalli asked.

"Whats wrong with that? Doesn't Orb do the same thing?" Shinn suddenly barged into the conversation. "Instead of criticizing other people's decisions, maybe you should worry about your own country!" Shinn began raising his voice, grabbing the attention of the others.

"What did you say?!" Cagalli was about to lunge at Shinn but Athrun held her back. "Cagalli calm down, you're a representative you can't do this!"

Ren finished talking to the engineers and went back to the group, and saw Rey holding back Shinn.

"Saying all you want about others when your country can't protect anything! Orbs ideals, Orbs rules, they are all lies! Don't criticize other people's ideals if you can't even follow your own!" Shinn yelled at the top of his lungs, and was suddenly grabbed by Rey. "Tch..!" Shinn forcibly shook his arm away from Rey and left the hangar. "Shinn!" Rey yelled, he quickly turned to the chairman, bowed and followed Shinn.

Ren landed beside the captain and looked at Cagalli, who was angry as hell. Ren sighed and came up to Athrun and Cagalli.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour… It's just that…" Ren took a deep breath and exhaled, "I know Shinn himself was supposed to tell you this himself… I guess to make it clearer… Shinn's family was killed in Orb during the first war… He held a grudge against Orb since then"

Athrun and Cagalli showed a shocked expression. Cagalli as shocked to hear that Shinns family was killed, but what hurt her was that her father also gave his life for his nation.

"Deep down Shinn doesn't want to blame Orb… Orb was a neutral nation with no wars and no discrimination… A country where both naturals and coordinators live in… I don't think his love from his home country would disappear so easily" Ren said reassuring Cagalli, he then turned around and followed after Shinn and Rey.

Shinn hurriedly ran to his room and locked the doors behind him. Shinn walked towards one of his drawers and pulled out a pink cellphone. He sat on his bed and fell back, flipping the cellphone cover up.

"_Saying all you want about others when your country can't protect anything! Orbs ideals, Orbs rules, they are all lies! Don't criticize other people's ideals if you can't even follow your own!"_ Those words replayed in Shinns head as a picture of a young girl smiling appeared on the cellphones screen. Shinns eyes began tearing up as he remembered his family being blown to pieces. "If this leads to a war… I'll make sure to end it… I won't let anyone else suffer!"

"That Shinn… He really has the balls to yell at an official like that…" Luna said grabbing a cup of water. She walked back to a table where Ren, Meyrin, Vino, and Yulan were sitting. "You can't really blame him though" Ren said, grabbing the attention of everyone.

"What do you mean?" Meyrin asked.

"I don't know if this is true for people, but I know for a fact that some people think this way…" Ren took a sip of water before continuing. "If a human lost their whole family and was left with nothing else… They need to blame somebody in order to feel a need to live… Losing everything in front of your eyes are something's people can't understand…"

Everyone looked at Ren with a depressed fashion.

"For Shinns case… Imagine if we lost our family in Orb, wouldn't we blame Orb as well? If people didn't blame someone their sanity will be broken… not knowing what to do, how to do it, or even know how they're supposed to live… Human can be so cruel yet so fragile…" Ren's voices went quieter and quieter as he went on. Everyone in the room looked down depressed, but they knew they couldn't understand how Shinn feels.

**Junius Seven…**

* * *

"Captain!" A man wearing a green ZAFT uniform went up to a white uniformed ZAFT captain. The captain also had short white hair, and he turned around with a cold look.

"Captain Joule, please looks at this!" The ZAFT soldier went back to his position and opened up a map of the space area. "We've been monitoring Junius Seven and after some time passed…" The soldier began typing in some coördinates.

Yzaks expression changed after seeing what happened after time has passed. "What? Impossible… Junius Seven is?!"

Back on the Minerva, Captain Gladys and the Chairman entered the bridge. Arthur shot up from his seat after seeing the captain enter.

"Captain we have a problem!" Arthur yelled out with great concern.

In one of the rooms of the Minerva, Athrun was sitting beside Cagalli holding her shoulders close to his. Cagalli wasn't showing any tears but held a sad face.

"Cagalli, it's like what Ren said… Shinn doesn't really mean what he says… he's probably just frustrated" Athrun said rubbing her head gently. "But… My father sacrificed himself to save Orb… How can he not understand that?" Cagalli said while tearing up.

"Cagalli don't cry… You're stronger than that… Your will and determination are amazing… Orb will be fine in your hands" Athrun wiped away Cagalli's tears and stood up. "You should probably go wash yourself up, I'll go get us some water while you're in." Athrun said leaving the room.

Cagalli went inside the bathroom and splashed water on her face. _"I'm stronger than this! I'll prove to that kid that I can be a great leader just like my father! You can bet on that!"_

Athrun was walking into the cafeteria but stop beside the door when he heard voices talking, and the keyword "Junius Seven"

"No way! Junius Seven is moving?" Luna fell down on a chair after hearing the sudden news. "Really? Why is it moving?" Shinn asked. "I don't know, but apparently its running a course for Earth" Meyrin said.

"Earth?!" One of the ZAFT soldiers muttered. Everyone began gossiping and worrying about the whole situation. "No doubt this will start a war…" Another soldier said.

Athrun clenched his fists as a replay of Junius Seven being destroyed replayed in his head. He thought to himself constantly, he promised himself that he wouldn't get into another war. However seeing how Junius Seven was running a course for earth, there is no doubt that a war will start. Athrun turned back and headed to the bridge.

"The Minerva?!" Yzak blurted out. "They're coming now? Tch… How unnecessary… Whatever… Get the meteor breakers ready!" Yzak said as he left the bridge. "Neil I leave the ship to you"

Yzak left the bridge and met up with a blonde, green uniformed ZAFT soldier. "Yo, Yzak, whats our move?" the blonde soldier asked.

"Were going out Dearka… Suit up" Yzak ordered. "All right!" Dearka said following his hot headed friend. Yzak put on a white ZAFT pilot suit, while Dearka put on a green pilot suit.

Yzak got inside a blue Zaku Phantom while, Dearka got inside a custom black, gold trim Zaku warrior. A bunch of other pilots began entering their own mobile suits and started up their OS.

"Launch the meteor breakers first, GuAizR's follow up immediately, then Dearka and me… Got it?" Yzak asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said.

Athrun entered the bridge where Captain Gladys and the Chairman were discussing about Junius Seven. The two noticed his entry and turned around.

"I heard about the incident… Is Junius Seven really moving?" Athrun asked. The chairman sighed and stood up, "I wish that wasn't the case… but it seems to be true… Junius Seven is moving, though we don't know why… However we are not going to standby idly… Voltaire, and Nauserre led by the Joule team are already on their way" The Chairman said.

"_Joule team? Yzak huh?" _Athrun's expression lightened up after hearing his comrades' name. "Are you going as well?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, the Minerva is also close to Junius Sevens location, and were going there now… The more people we have the better" Captain Gladys said. "I have a request…" Athrun said, getting some curious looks from Durandal and the captain. "I would like to help out as well!"

"Eh?!" Captain Gladys rose from her chair clearly showing an objection to the idea, "We can't allow this sort of option… I-!" Talia was suddenly cut off by the chairman. "Talia please… Athrun is an experienced soldier, and at this current time we need more people…" Durandal gave a very logical answer, where even Captain Gladys had to sit down. "Thank you very much!" Athrun bowed and ran out of the bridge.

"Meyrin, all hands to battle stations, prepare mobile suits for launch!" Captain Gladys ordered. "Roger!" Meyrin turned back to her console and began speaking into her piece. "All personnel to battle stations! I repeat all personnel to battle stations. Pilots please proceed to your mobile suits!"

"Let's go!" Shinn said with his fellow red uniform teammates nodding. The four ran out of the room and got changed immediately.

Lunamaria saw another red pilot going inside the green Zaku. She squinted her eyes and saw Athrun wearing it, much to her surprise.

"He's going out too?" Lunamaria asked Vino. "Yeah, apparently he said the more people they have, the better the chances are" Vino replied. "Heh? Well I know he's a capable pilot…"

"_First launch catapult Lunamaria Hawke, Gunner Zaku Warrior… Second Launch catapult Rey Za Burrel!"_ Meyrin said over the intercom. Two mechanical arms dropped the two Zakus on the launching pad. In the middle of the Minerva the catapult doors opened, and the core splendor rose up to the platform.

"_Gunner Zaku you are cleared for launch!"_

"Lunamaria Hawke, Zaku, going out!" The red Zaku bent its knees and the feet pads pushed the mobile suit forward.

"_Blaze Zaku, you are clear for launch!"_

"Rey Za Burrel, launching!" Rey's white Zaku took off as well following closely behind Lunamaria.

"_Sugimiya Ren Gundam Luin proceed to launcher two! Athrun Zala Blaze Zaku Warrior launcher one!"_

"_Heh? So you'll be joining us today, Athrun-san?"_ Ren asked Athrun through the intercoms. "Y-Yeah…" Athrun replied. "Well, I don't know much about you, but I'll forward to working with you!" Ren said happily. Athrun looked kind of thrown back with Ren's cheery behaviour but smiled.

"_Gundam Luin standby… Attaching Z.G. pack!"_

From the top of the Luin a large pack descended and attached itself onto the back of the Luin.

"_Gundam Luin, you are cleared for launch!"_

"Sugimiya Ren, Luin, leaving!" Luins eyes glowed red as it launched out of the launching pad.

"_Core Splendor you are cleared for launch!"_

"Shinn Asuka, Core splendor, launching!" Shinn pressed his foot down on the pedal and blue blames left the afterburners. The jet launched straight out of the launch pad along with its parts.

"_Blaze Zaku Phantom you are cleared for launch"_

"Athrun Zala, Launching!" The green Zakus legs bent down as it slid against the launching pad floor and ejected into space. Athrun along with the other four flew towards the falling graveyard. The place where many lives were lost, it was like the dead calling for vengeance… calling for… War.

END

Gundam Data Base: Accessed

No new information acquired….

New Info: hi guys if you're wondering why I haven't been updating, my laptop needed fixing. Sadly I have to wait about a week or so... Sorry for the inconvenience.


	5. Phase V: Memories of Redemption

Phase V: Memories of Redemption

Sorry for the long wait! My laptop just got fixed and I have to restart this chapter… By the way yes I am angry if you were wondering! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny. All rights go to Sunrise. I also do not own any of the music mentioned in this story, all of is for fan fiction use ONLY. All rights go to the mentioned artists, TM Revolution, and Nami Tamaki.

* * *

OP: Ignited: TMR

"All right everyone lets finish this quickly and get this over with!" Dearka said leading the group of GuAIZ R into Junius Seven. While the group was flying and sudden beam came down and pierced one of the GuAIZ Rs cockpit. "What?!" Dearka exclaimed as he moved out of the area, "What the hell is going on?"

"What's wrong Dearka?" Yzak said sitting in his cockpit. "I don't know were being attacked!" Dearka replied. "Attacked? By who?" Yzak asked.

A bunch of green beams were flying down on their postion like it was raining. Dearka managed to avoid all of them and got out of the rain of fire. "Damn! I can't see them!" Dearka noticed a beam coming from the right and back flipped. "Over there huh?!" Dearka swung up the Zakus beam cannon and fired at the direction where the beam came from.

The beam destroyed a medium sized piece of debris, and behind it was a High-Maneuver Ginn with giant hole in its chest. Dearka was caught off guard by the mobile suit as it exploded.

"Yzak, they're Ginns! High-Maneuver types!" Dearka told his commander. "Ginn?!" Yzak said with surprised, "Damn… Whats going on?" Yzak thought to himself, "Neil I'm leaving, I'm going to assist the team! Make sure to send out rifles for the GuAIZ Rs as well!" Yzak said as the Nazca ship opened its launching pad. "Yzak Joule, Zaku launching!" The lights in the catapult turned green and the Zaku launched out of the ship.

"Hey, hey what's going on?" Shinn said as he zoomed in on a bunch of explosions on Junius Seven. "A battle? Whats going on?" Shinn wondered. "If it's a battle, there's more of reason why we have to be there, hurry!" Athrun said going on a head of them.

"Yeah, yeah…" Shinn muttered under his breath, "Ren come with me, Luna and Rey go with Athrun-san" Shinn said. "Roger" Luna and Rey said. The three Zakus moved on a head while the Impulse and Luin flew around for the flank.

"Take this!" Yzak fired the Zakus beam rifle at two Ginns trying to destroy one of the meteor breakers. The Ginns stopped their attacks and immediately dodged the beams, the Ginns turned around back at Yzak and began firing back. "These guys!" Yzak moved the Zakus right shoulder to block the beams. "How's this?" Yzaks Zaku grabbed a cylindrical object from the Zakus waist and threw at the Ginns.

"Whats that?" The Ginn pilot wondered as he flew back from it. "Heh! It's just a measly hand grenade, something like that-!?" The other Ginn pilot was caught off as the grenade exploded and instead flashed a bright light, blinding the pilots.

"Agggh!" The Ginn pilot cried as he covered his eyes from the light.

"A flash bang?" The other pilot managed to cover some of the light but was still partly blinded. The light faded and Yzaks blue Zaku was gone. "Where did he… Wha?!" The pilot got a sudden warning from behind. "Rest in pieces!" Yzak yelled as the Zakus beam halberd cut the Ginn in half. The top half of Ginn separated from the bottom and exploded. "Not done yet!" Yzak twisted around and fired its beam machine cannons at the remaining Ginn.

"These Ginn pilots are skilled… What the hell are they doing here though?" Yzak muttered as he went to Dearkas position.

From the Nazca ship classes, rifles began to launch out towards the GuAIZ R's. They managed to catch them but were still no match for the HM-Ginns. One Ginn appeared out of the wood works and was about to draw its blade against the defenseless mobile suit.

"Got you…" The Ginn pilot said. Suddenly the pilot got a warning from the side and two red beams vaporized the upper half of the Ginn. The GuAIZ R pilot turned around after noticing the beam, and saw the destroyed Ginn behind him.

"T-Thank you!" The pilot said as the Impulse and Luin appeared in front of him. "No problem, just hurry up and get those breakers in" Ren said as he flew off along with Shinn.

From the opposite side of the Minerva, the Girty Lue was approaching the falling colony after noticing it began moving. Neo sat and saw a bunch of explosions happening.

"Zoom up on the colony" Neo ordered. "Yes" The crewman zoomed in on the colony and it showed Ginns, GuAIZ Rs, and Zakus fighting on the destroyed colony. "So they're responsible for this huh?" Neo wondered. Neo picked up the phone communicator and spoke, "Gaia, Abyss, and Chaos prepare for sortie… We got a problem on our hands."

Auel, Stellar, and Sting entered the hangar with their MS pilot suits on. They stood by each other as the mechanics were getting the machines ready.

"Whats going?" Stellar asked the two boys. Sting looked at Stellar and answered, "Apparently those ZAFT guys are fighting on that colony… Neo says that they're probably the reason why its moving"

"To think they start a fight there… What the hell?" Auel said aggressively. "All we have to do is stop them, that's our job" Sting said calming down the hot headed boy.

Back on Junius Seven Athrun, Luna, and Rey were helping some GuAIZ Rs fighting off some Ginns. While Shinn and Ren were going around to find anyone else in trouble.

"Gotcha!" Luna said blasting her beam cannon at one of the Ginns, but t easily evaded by taking cover near a large building. "Are you kidding?" Luna yelled, "What?" Luna got a warning from her left and saw another Ginn coming out from behind a pillar and firing its beam rifle.

Luna turned her shield against it and deflected the beams away, however the other Ginn appeared and aimed at her back.

"I won't let you!" Rey said coming in at full speed. Reys white blaze Zaku fired its missiles from the pod and it rained upon the aiming Ginn. The missiles completely crippled the machine, blowing of its legs and one of its arms. Rey finished off the crippled machine by firing its beam rifle at the cockpit.

"Enough of this!" Lunamaria flew away from the beams and pulled out its beam rifle. She fired a couple of shots at the Ginn, but it was easily avoided. The Ginn spun around and twirled around the beams as it pulled out its blade. "Tch!" Lunamaria took out the beam axe from her shield, and collided with the Ginn. "Rey!" Luna yelled and Rey appeared from the side with its rifle up.

The white Zaku fired its beam rifle at the occupied Ginn and made impact on the side. Lunamaria quickly pulled back as the Ginn exploded.

"Whew, that was close… Thank you Rey" Luna said to her comrade. "No problem… Huh?" Rey said and noticed three more Ginns coming their way. "More huh?" Rey said taking aim with his rifle.

The Ginns were flying at full speed at them. Suddenly two red beams came out of nowhere completely disassembling the Ginns as it reached them.

"What was that?" The last Ginn pilot turned around only to see Impulse drawing its beam saber out at him.

"Take this!" The Impulse impaled the last Ginn in the cockpit. The beam saber completely melted the pilot as the saber was pulled out.

"You two!" Luna said surprised by their support. "What are you doing here?" Luna asked.

"Well there was nothing on our side so we decided to help you guys out" Ren said while looking around for other enemies. "Why are these guys attacking us?" Shinn asked as he looked at the explosions, "Why are they doing this?"

"Revenge maybe?" Ren wondered. He was heard by three of his teammates and they looked at him confused. "Why revenge?" Luna asked.

"No time to explain… Let's go!" Ren said as his mobile suit flew towards the battlefield. The others looked at him oddly but shrugged it off and followed closely.

Dearka and Yzak were holding of the consecutive attacks from the Ginns, but did lose a few GuAIZ Rs in the process. They thought it couldn't get any worse, but sadly it did.

"What?" Yzak was alerted on the left and his mobile suit zoomed up on three mobile suits, "Gaia, Chaos, and Abyss?!" Yzak said shocked.

"The mobile suits from Armoury one? What are they doing here?" Dearka wondered. The three stolen suits began to fly in firing their beam weaponry at both of them.

"Take this!" Auel yelled as the Abyss flipped up its shields and fired six beams. The beams hit the ground where the breaker was, and destroyed the breaker as well as two GuAIZ Rs.

"You!" Ren said firing the Luins rifle at the Abyss. The Abyss lowered its shield and blocked the beams, "Hah! You're not going to get me so easily!" Auel said firing four cannon rounds back.

"Tch…!"Ren flew around the rounds and blocked the last one, but the explosion caused him to stagger. "Got you!" Sting came from the side and drew its beam saber out.

"Like that will get me" Ren said dejecting the ZG pack from the Luins back. "What!?" The Chaos missed completely as the Chaos flew right between the two machines. "This guy!" Sting muttered under his breath, "Huh?" Sting looked at his side and saw a green Zaku flying towards him, "Hmph!" Sting fired missiles from his beam pods and were homing in on the Zaku.

Athrun eyed the missiles carefully, and began to twist around each of the missiles and flew from the bottom up to the Chaos.

"Wha-?!" Sting couldn't finish as Athrun punched the Chaos's torso sending back a couple of meters. "Sting!" Auel said flying towards his friend, but was cut off by a warning, "What is it now?" Auel looked to his left and saw the Impulse flying at him with his shield.

"Take this!" Shinn rammed his shield at full speed towards the Abyss sending it flying back. "Dammit!" Auel managed to stabilize the Abyss after a few seconds. Just as Auel was about to fire it chest cannon an object came in flying at a great speed. "What is it now?!" Auel yelled.

The ZG pack came flying in firing both of its beam cannons at the Abyss. Abyss managed to avoid the red beams and took aim at it.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"What?" Auel looked behind him and saw the Luin coming behind drawing its beam saber out. "Where do you think you're looking?" Ren said as his beam saber collided with the Abyss's shield.

"Got you!" Shinn said aiming his rifle at occupied Abyss. "Crap!" Auel yelled noticing the Impulse with its rifle aimed at him. "Huh?" Shinn looked to his side and saw the Gaia jumping at him with its mobile armour mode. The Gaia pounced on the Impulse as it jumped off of him.

"Damn!" Shinn cursed as his mobile suits was being forced down. The Impulse activated its thrusters and managed to skim the surface of Junius Seven. "Shinn!" Ren said, "Damn!" Ren said pulling back from the Abyss, and aimed its rifle at the Gaia.

"Tch!" Stellar transformed the Gaia back to its MS mode blocking the beams just in time. "Luna, Rey, you two help with the breakers we'll keep these guys occupied!" Ren said evading Abyss's beams.

"Got it!" Luna said flying towards the GuAIZ Rs along with Rey.

'You!" Sting released the beam pods on the back and they began to tail Athrun. "These guys" Athrun dodged the beams that were being fired at him and even managed to take aim at one of the pods. The Zaku fired its beam hitting dead center in the pod.

"What?" Sting said surprised as he saw his pod turn into scrap. _"There!"_ Athrun thought to himself as he grabbed a beam axe from its shield. Athrun threw the beam axe at the last beam pod as it came back to the Chaos. The axe cut the pod in half and the explosion pushed back the Chaos.

"This guy is strong!" Sting said as he began to retreat from the Zaku. "That's that…" Athrun said sighing afterwards. Athrun saw two Zakus, one of them was holding a meteor breaker. Athrun decided to help them out seeing how Shinn, and Ren were holding back the other two.

Luna and Rey were besides some GuAIZ Rs, whom were setting up the breaker.

"Got it!" Said the GuAIZ R pilot. The meteor breaker drill began to spin and dig itself inside the colony. The drill dug a deep hole inside and a giant fissure began to appear from Junius Seven.

"Alright! One down!" Luna said. "Don't get to comfortable, that barely did anything" Rey said bumming out Luna. "Well when you put it that way… Would it kill you to be a little positive?"

"Yes…" Rey replied, pissing off Luna. _"I want to knock him into next week if I could!"_ Luna thought to herself as she gestured a fist at Rey's Zaku.

"You! Get out of my way!" Stellar yelled as her mobile suit swung its beam saber at the Luin. "Geez, this person is quite reckless…" Ren raised the Luins shield to the right and blocked the Gaia's beam saber, "How's this?" The Luin placed its rifle on its rear and drew a beam saber from its left side.

"Crap!" Stellar noticed the drawing motion was going to slice her cockpit open or worse kill her. Stellar flew back as the saber scratched the Gaia's cockpit leaving a small cut marks. "Not bad…" Ren complimented, though he wasn't finished. Ren flipped up the Luins beam cannons and fired at the Gaia.

"Tch!" Stellar raised her shield up. One of the beams flew past while the other hit the shield directly. The shield was unable to handle the sheer power of the beam which resulted in an explosion and the Gaia's arm was destroyed as well as pushing the Gaia back a few meters. "Damn!" The Gaia turned back and fled the battle, leaving only the Abyss left.

"Whats with you guys!?" Auel yelled letting out the Abyss's beam weaponry on to the two mobile suits. "Huh?" Ren and Shinn noticed the beams heading towards them, and the two evaded it easily.

"Just the Abyss huh?" Ren said firing the Luins beam rifle at the blue mobile suit, "Shinn, flank him!"

"Yeah!" Shinn complied and disappeared within the debris of the colony. Ren was occupying the Abyss with its rifle and the Abyss was firing its six beams.

The six beams were coming straight towards Ren. Once again Ren dejected the ZG pack and the beams went right in between the gap of the dejection area.

"Again!?" Auel yelled in frustration as he fired the Abyss's chest cannon at the flyer. Surprisingly the pack barrel rolled and evaded the beam. "What?"

"That ZG pack can also be manually controlled by me…" Ren said activating the ZG packs close quarters weapon system. The ZG pack lowered one of the beam blades and the handle launched out. "Got you!' Ren caught the beam blade and pink light streamed down the blade, as he approached the Abyss.

"You!" Auel cursed. The ZG pack automatically fired the two beam cannons which were now flipped up front for tactical use. The pack flew right over the Abyss blinding Auel for a spilt second. Which was enough time for Ren to get in an attack with his blade.

"When did he!?" Auel yelled and pushed all the thrusters to the right. The blade came down and managed to cut in half the Abyss's pole arm. "Another one!?" Auel yelled as the Impulse appeared from the debris and sliced off one of the blue shields attached onto the Abyss's shoulder.

"Auel!" Sting yelled a he saw his friend being damaged. Sting fired the Chaos's phase cannon and separated the two ZAFT mobile suits.

"Alright I got this one!" Dearka said placing down the meteor breaker. Right when Dearka was about to initiate the breaking sequence a couple of Ginns began to appear. "Damn, again!?" Yzak yelled as he flew ahead to meet with the attackers.

"Hold on Yzak, we should stay together!" Athrun yelled out. Yzak's eyebrow twitched hearing his old teammate spout out some words he hated. "I know what I'm doing, besides I'm the one in command now… So… Stop giving orders you damn civilian!" Yzak yelled drawing the Zakus beam halberd and cutting both the Ginns in one circular motion.

"A-Ah… Yes…" Athrun said surprised by Yzak's sudden burst of rage. Athrun stayed with Dearka as Yzak chopped up the Ginns into nothing.

Dearka placed the breaker down onto the colony and activated it. The breaker began drilling into the colony and another fissure occurred, however this time a bright light shone in the middle. Everyone in the vicinity stopped fighting and looked at the bright light.

Junius Seven began to spilt into two with one of the halves falling faster. Debris from the spilt began rising from the colony. The spilt had caused the mobile suits to cease firing for a moment.

"Great! We did it!" Dearka said triumphantly pumping his fist. "We can't get too happy right now… we still have lots of work to do…" Athrun said flying towards another group of GuAIZ Rs holding a meteor breaker.

"They spilt it in two?" Auel said still staring at the halved colony. Auel heard a popping noise from their ship and saw three bright lights. "Huh?" Auel looked at his monitor and a message came up. **"Come back to the Girty Lue, we will enter the Earth's atmosphere if we continue"** Auel looked back at the two ZAFT Gundams, and fled.

"Huh? Do they know were trying to stop the fall?" Durandal asked. "Possibly or…" Talia said. "Or?" Durandal asked. "Altitude… If we continue to follow Junius Sevens descent we will be pulled into the Earth's gravitational pull" Talia said showing a pictogram of the ships, and Junius Sevens trajectory.

"Chairman I think you should leave the ship and board the Voltaire… This ship will continue with the mission" Talia said, surprising Durandal. "Talia maybe I could—"

"No, Chairman the PLANTs are in disarray after the armoury one incident, you need to return to the PLANTs" Talia told Durandal, and her eyes were fierce. She was insisting on him going.

Durandal nodded in defeat and stood up.

"Arthur contact the Voltaire about our current course of action, and that the chairman is headed to their ship." Talia said. "Understood" Arthur replied quickly.

Yzak noticed the three stolen suits flying back to their ship and became confused. Yzak got a message from the Voltaire. "The Minerva is going to continue down with Junius Seven? With their positron cannon?" Yzak got a shock but figured there was no other way. "All forces retreat back to your ships the Minerva will take care of it now" Yzak ordered as he started to retreat himself.

Athrun was still carrying one of the meteor breakers, Shinn and Ren noticed him by himself. Athrun placed down the meteor breaker.

"What are you doing? We got the order to go back" Shinn said floating down to the Zaku. "If I can get at least this one in its fine, you should go back." Athrun said. Shinn sighed and helped Athrun hold up the breaker. "Ren look out for any trouble." Shinn told his friend.

"Well, trouble is already here" Ren said, directing the two's attention towards three left over HM Ginns. "Damn it… They're still here?" Shinn said flying up to the Ginns along with Ren.

"You!" One of the Ginn pilots drew its sword at Ren and attempted to pierce him. Ren's eyes were concentrating on the sword, as he brought the shield up. Luins shield hit the swords side and the angle was changed, causing the sword to pierce upwards. "What?" The Ginn pilot exclaimed.

Luins blade extended from under the glider and drew its blade in one swift motion. The blade cut the Ginn in a perfect straight line, and the blade was quickly sheathed.

"What the hell just-?!" The Ginn was screaming but was cut off by the mobile suit exploding.

"You are not going to stop this!" Another Ginn pilot with a scar going across his face flew at Athrun. "What?" Athrun pulled out a beam axe and collided with the Ginn. "Did you forget how many people have lost their lives here?! Do you think we can just forget what happened here?!"

"What the hell is this guy's problem?!" Shinn said flying towards Athrun. A Ginn came from behind and approached the Impulse. "Got you!" The Ginn pilot said with a smile. "Like hell you got me!" Shinn shot back, flipping over the Ginn. The Impulse drew its beam saber cutting off the Ginns arm. "Take this!" The Ginn grab the Impulses torso with its legs, "Haaaaah!" The Ginn self-destructed causing major damage to the Impulse. "Ahhhhh!" Shinns cockpit was shaking violently and the Impulse was blown back a little.

"Shinn!?" Athrun said worrying about the young man, but quickly looked back at the adversary in front. "The naturals have not suffered enough! WE have been tormented, our blood has been killed, and yet we let them live after all those years?!"

Athrun's face paused and his eyes opened wider.

"The reason we fought was for the natural's extinction! The only right path we've taken was the one Patrick Zala chose for us!" The Ginn pilot screamed out and caused Shinn, Ren, and Athrun to freeze in thought.

Athrun blanked out and began to remember his father. All the terrible things he has done, and the worst part was remembering his death.

The Minerva activated its Tannhauser, and the cannon slid out the front. "Target Junius Seven… Fire!" Talia yelled. The cannon began charging with specks of light being pulled in, the cannon shot out a gigantic beam. The beam struck the colony and managed to create a crater.

"Out of the way!" The Ginn pilot screamed pushing Athrun away and cutting off the Zakus arm. "Hey!" Shinn said flying over to assist Athrun, "Ren get that thing to start!"

"Got it!" Ren flew over to the drill and noticed the ZG pack starting to go haywire. _"I'm getting to close to the atmosphere… The pack can't handle much more!"_ Ren activated the drill and quickly flew back. The drill began spinning and entered the colony. With the crater the Minerva created the drill exploded and destroyed the colony in even smaller pieces.

Rey and Lunamaria managed to get back inside the Minerva, but three mobile suits were missing.

"Captain, Impulse, Luin, and the last Zaku are still not inside yet" Meyrin said worriedly. "The Impulse and Luin can handle re-entry, tell them to bring back that Zaku now!" Talia order. "Roger that!"

Junius Seven began to enter the atmosphere. Red light began covering the bottom of the colony as it began to slowly fall upon Earth.

"Damn it!" Athrun turned his Zaku around and flew away from the Ginn. "You will see this colony fall on the naturals with me!" The Ginn grabbed Athrun's Zakus leg and clung on to it dragging down the mobile suit. "This guy won't give up!" Shinn flew towards Athrun and sliced off the Zakus leg and kicked the Ginn down.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The Ginn pilot screamed as his mobile suit plummeted down to Junius Seven and exploded upon impact.

The Impulse threw away its beam saber handle and grabbed the Zakus hand. Shinn pushed the thrusters to the limit trying to get back to the Minerva but the gravitational pull was too great for the Impulse, especially since it was holding onto the Zaku.

"Damn!" Ren ejected the ZG pack and sent it flying into one of the smaller pieces of the debris. _"Ren, where is Shinn and Athrun-san?" _Meyrin suddenly came into contact with Ren. "Shinn?" Ren looked around in his cockpit and saw the Impulse flying against the atmosphere, "Meyrin send out the AAP pack now!"

"Huh?!" Meyrin was surprised by Ren's insane order. Talia and the others heard it as well but Talia didn't have the time to deal with it, and so she nodded. "I understand, engineers please send out the AAP pack for Luin, ETA 5 minutes before we enter the Earth's atmosphere!"

"Whaaaat?!" The engineers thought they were imagining things, but nonetheless they just went with it. A pack somewhat similar to the Zero Gravity pack was being pulled out and raised into the Core Splendor launch pad. The pack had two rail cannons attached with the barrels facing the back, two blades were sheathed along both topsides of the gliders. Two handles were sticking out similar to the Force silhouette beam saber handles. The most noticeable thing attached onto the glider was a blade connected to the side of the flyer with four power containers connected by cables.

The AAP launched out of the Minerva, and the ship began moving closer and closer to the falling PLANT.

The Impulse was struggling to fly back to the Minerva. Shinn did not notice but the Zakus hand began to loosen. Eventually the Zaku slipped away and began falling down into the Earth's atmosphere. Athrun clicked his tongue as he turned his remaining arm towards the earth, and using the shield as protection.

"Damn!" The Impulse was also pulled into the Earth's gravitational pull and fell along with Athrun. The Minerva's wings began folding back in as it descended along with Junius Seven.

"Fire!" The Minerva fired another beam from the Tannhauser, and beam blasted apart the smaller pieces of debris. Junius Seven was now broken into tiny rocks. However they were still falling and nothing can stop it.

"Where is the Impulse and that Zaku?!" Talia asked Meyrin. Meyrin tried connecting to them but all she heard was static. "I can't get into contact with them, they must've entered the atmosphere"

"Damn it!" Talia slammed her fist onto the seats arm rest. "Athrun…" Cagalli muttered to herself.

**Earth, Orb Union. Coast of Onogoro Island.**

A bunch of children were playing football outside, and were being watched by a man sitting by the porch. Near the beaches, a small house is seen with three people inside preparing some food.

A woman with pink hair looked at the TV and saw news reports of Junius Seven falling. Her cerulean eyes looked at the falling PLANT with sadness. She heard a bunch footsteps coming into the cabin.

"Ah, that was a good game!" One of the boys said happily, taking off his shoes. "I hope it's a nice day tomorrow too…" One of the girls said. The pink haired woman walked over to the children smiling. "I hope you guys had fun…" She looked around and the man watching them was nowhere to be seen, "Where is…? Can you guys help set up the tables?" She asked.

"Sure!" The children ran off into the dining room and began grabbing plates, forks, and other necessary condiments.

The pink haired woman walked outside and saw him staring into the sky.

"Kira?" the pink haired lady muttered as she walked to him. Kira stared at the sky as he saw millions of sparks in the sky. The pieces of Junius Seven looked magnificent in the sunset. However those feelings only lingered knowing what will befall them soon.

END: Reason- Nami Tamaki

"It's happening again…" Kira said as the pink haired woman wrapped around his arm. "Another war…"

END

* * *

Hey guys, I hope this chapter was good! I'd like to thank each and every one of you who kept with my story.

It's been hard for me to keep updating because I'm in school half the time but thanks for being patient.

Gundam Data base:

Phase Shift Armour (Note: This my theory since they didn't explain it properly in the series)

Phase Shift Armour is a chemical reactive armour used by many mobile suits such as the Impulse, Strike, Freedom, and so on. Phase Shift Armour is activated by the pilot itself. When activated small atom sized vents release chemicals in certain areas. As the chemicals come into contact they immediately mix and create another layer of armour. The chemicals that are used have no properties when alone. However once mixed they reduce the amount of heat produce as well as heat coming into contact. These layers are constantly being stacked, which is why physical weapons are useless. Beam weaponry are heat based, so the layered is penetrated much more easily.


End file.
